


What is the Distance Between a Bullet and a Gun

by Sailorhathor



Category: Paranormal Activity (2007), Paranormal Activity (Movies), Supernatural, Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Crossover, Gen, Horror, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorhathor/pseuds/Sailorhathor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie and Micah have been terrorized by a demon in their home for the last twenty days. In step Dean and Sam Winchester and the angel on their shoulder, Castiel, to solve the problem. But what they find is that Katie's past is linked to theirs in ways they never anticipated, and the demon they are dealing with has some very powerful friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**What is the Distance Between a Bullet and a Gun**  
A _Supernatural/Paranormal Activity/Surprise Fandom_ Crossover  
by Laurel (Sailorhathor)

 ** **Fandom:** Supernatural/Paranormal Activity/Surprise Fandom X-over  
 **Rating:** Adult  
 **Word Count:** 20,434 total  
 **Time Period:** Happens after SPN "5.04 The End." The time period of PA had to be AU'ed to 2009 to accommodate this (I desperately wanted to include Castiel in the story, heh). The ending of PA was also changed to make a need for the SPN characters to swoop in.  
 **Summary:** Katie Featherston and Micah Sloat have been terrorized by a demon in their home for the last twenty days. In step Dean and Sam Winchester and the angel on their shoulder, Castiel, to solve the problem. But what they find is that Katie's past is linked to theirs in ways they never anticipated, and the demon they are dealing with has some very powerful friends.  
 **Warnings:** Bad language. Violence. Attempted non-con. Burning of an animal. Character death. Spoilers for SPN up to 5.04 "The End" and all of _Paranormal Activity_. Told in transcription/script style.  
 **Beta:** Beta'ed by Moonlitxmelody. Thank you Sammie!  
 **Author's Notes:** Will be at the end of the story because they're numerous. Story title comes from the Bon Jovi song "Bullet."**

PERSON OF INTEREST: WINCHESTER, DEAN, Age 30  
PERSON OF INTEREST: WINCHESTER, SAMUEL, AKA "SAM," "SAMMY," Age 26  
PERSON OF INTEREST: NOVAK, JAMES, AKA "JIMMY," AKA "CASTIEL," Age 35

Wanted for questioning in the case of SLOAT, MICAH and FEATHERSTON, KATHERINE, AKA "KATIE," out of SAN DIEGO, CA. Couple was the subject of a series of digital recordings made over 20 nights from September 18 through October 7, 2009, in which they were terrorized by what appeared to be a DEMONIC PRESENCE; the manifestations increased in severity, causing Katie and Micah to seek outside help. SEE VISUAL FILE #846729087.

SUMMARY: Katie has indicated that this entity has been following her since age 8, as far as she can remember. Seen only as a black mass, a shadow. Micah, in an effort to capture the entity on film, brings in a large camera and records the happenings in the house at night through a digital interface with his laptop computer. Recorded manifestations include lights being turned on and off, scratching sounds in the walls and ceilings, doors moving and being slammed shut, strange footprints appearing in powder, objects moving on their own, heavy footsteps, phantom winds/"breath" inside the house, loud rappings on the walls, a phantom voice speaking in a demonic language, a spectral shadow moving across a door, the breaking of glass and scratching of a photo in a picture frame, contact through a Ouija board, the appearance of demonic symbols on said Ouija board through a pyrokinetic event, an attack in which Katie was dragged out of bed and down the upstairs hall, the appearance of a bite mark on Katie's back after this attack, and finally, suspected demonic possession, evident by Katie's nocturnal behavior (she appears to sleepwalk, but this behavior takes on a different meaning in subsequent recordings once the Persons of Interest arrive).

Dean and Sam Winchester were thought to be deceased after the explosion of a jail in Monument, Colorado that killed Special Agent Victor Henrikson, FBI, who had taken the suspects in for, among other charges, murder, grave desecration, and mutilation of a corpse, and were suspected of being devil worshippers. The explosion is believed to have been caused by a gas leak.

James Novak was reported missing in 2008; his wife cancelled this report in mid-2009. Novak had been treated by a psychiatric doctor for Theomania.

  
VISUAL FILE #846729088 begins when the Winchesters are called in later the same day Katie was attacked and bitten by the entity.

 _(SCENE OPENS with Micah going to the door and allowing Dean and Sam Winchester entry into his home. He cannot be seen because he is manning the camera.)_

DEAN  
 _(Shielding his eyes with his hand as he comes in the door)_  
Whoa, that light's bright. What's the camera for?

MICAH  
 _(Switching off the camera light)_  
Sorry, I forgot it was on. Um, I've been taping everything as we've been going along, so I guess it's a force of habit now.

DEAN  
Well, I'm not sure how comfortable we're going to be with the camera on all the time. If it gets in the way...

SAM  
Could we at least introduce ourselves before we start in on this?

DEAN  
Uh, yeah. Dr. Fredrichs called and told you we were coming?

 _(Sam closes the door behind them.)_

MICAH  
Yeah. He said you've dealt with demons before, that you could handle them.

DEAN  
 _(Smiles slightly, as if he finds that amusing)_  
I guess you could say that. Anyway, I'm Dean, and this is Sam.

 _(Sam smiles and gives a nod of greeting.)_

Dr. Fredrichs knew our dad, so he's familiar with our work.

MICAH  
This is something you do on a regular basis... you... fight demons?

DEAN  
 _(Thin smile, he seems irritated by the question)_  
Unfortunately.

SAM  
 _(With a nod)_  
Yes.

 _(He is more reassuring than his brother, less jaded and sarcastic.)_

MICAH  
Are you demonologists?

 _(Micah pans the camera down one man and up the other, taking in their casual dress. His tone of voice seems to indicate that he's dubious of them._

 _Dean looks at Sam, back at the camera, and doesn't reply. He's obviously aware of the skepticism.)_

SAM  
Uh, no. We don't have any official degrees or anything...

DEAN  
Not formally.  
 _(Another thin, annoyed smile.)_

KATIE  
 _(Voice comes from off-camera)_  
Micah, bring them in here.

MICAH  
Okay. Er, Katie's in here.

 _(They walk into the den, where KATIE is sitting on the couch, covered in a blanket. As soon as Sam and Dean walk into the room and she sees them, her eyes widen and her head cranes up; she appears to be noticing how big they really are. Dean is 6'1" and Sam is 6'5", and both are very muscular, built for battle. Her body language says that she instantly trusts them to protect her, based on their appearance. Sam sits on the opposite side of the bend in the couch while Dean remains standing, arms crossed. They introduce themselves.)_

KATIE  
I'm sorry I'm so out of it. We didn't get much sleep last night.

DEAN  
That's alright. Dr. Fredrichs said you tried to call a local demonologist, but he's out of the country, so he called us. We don't have university degrees in this... just, ah, field experience.

 _(A sincere grin. He speaks to Katie with a great deal more sympathy and charm in his voice.)_

SAM  
There was an attack last night?

MICAH  
Yeah, the thing dragged Katie out of bed and down the upstairs hall. Bit her a good one.

 _(Nodding, Katie lifts up the back of her shirt high enough to show them the bite. Both men examine it carefully. They share a glance. Sam's eyes cannot be seen by the camera, but Dean's look is captured; there is a little suspicion there for a brief moment. It should be noted here that the bite mark is roughly the size of a normal human mouth. As Micah is dubious of their credentials, they are considering all possibilities as well, including the fact that this may be a hoax. Dean returns to his previous stance, sniffing.)_

SAM  
Okay... we should probably watch this video footage you have before we go any further. But before we do that, do you have any idea where the demon is right now? Is there any particular place in the house it has gravitated to?

KATIE  
We've heard it scratching around in the walls, and the ceiling. Like it moves through the vents. And the attic. We think it's come out of the attic a few times.

MICAH  
I've got that on tape.

DEAN  
Okay, we should get a few supplies out of the trunk, and then we can get started. While we're watching this footage, you can get some sleep if you want.

KATIE  
 _(With a sigh of relief)_  
That would be great.

  
 _SCENE CHANGE_

 _(The viewer can now see Sam dumping a line of salt out of a burlap sack along the threshold of the upstairs hall closet. Beyond the doorway, it can be seen that there is a little rectangular opening in the closet ceiling that leads to the attic.)_

MICAH  
This'll keep it in the attic?

SAM  
 _(Straightening up and brushing some hair out of his eyes)_  
We hope. If the demon is using the vents to move around, this will only be so effective. But that's why we have other weapons to use against it.

  
 _SCENE CHANGE_

 _(Sam and Dean are now back in the living room, loading sawed-off shotguns with rounds. Micah watches them in silence for a few moments, taking it all in.)_

MICAH  
I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this gun thing...

 _(He still doesn't trust them.)_

SAM  
 _(In one hand, he holds up his shotgun; in the other, the round, as if to indicate he's no threat to Micah. He presents them almost as a soldier would when safely showing his weapon.)_  
These are salt rounds. Demons are repelled by salt. If we have a general idea of where the demon is, these will hurt it.

DEAN  
Don't worry, these are only for the demon.

 _(For the first time, he gives Micah a sincere smile.)_

 _  
SCENE CHANGE_

 _(Micah goes into the next room to check on Katie. She is lying on the couch, asleep under her blanket. Micah strokes her hair before the scene changes once again._

 _Sam and Dean are sitting in front of Micah's computer watching the footage taken on the days previous. They occasionally swivel back and forth slightly in their computer chairs; Dean's arms are crossed again. When they view the scene where Katie is dragged out of bed, they both react with amazed noises; one can assume this is because they realize how terrifying this must've been for the couple. Once it is over, Micah speaks.)_

MICAH  
You see what I mean?

DEAN  
Son of a bitch.

SAM  
Shhh.

 _(They continue watching. The last scene is Katie showing her bite mark to the camera.)_

MICAH  
Well? What do you think?

DEAN  
First off, trying to get her to have sex on camera?

 _(He gives Micah both thumbs up. Micah laughs a little loudly, not expecting the joke.)_

SAM  
 _(Glaring at his brother)_  
Dean...

DEAN  
Just sayin'.

SAM  
Anyway... I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I think Katie's right - the camera just made the demon want to perform.

 _(He gives him a very sympathetic look, and Micah eventually sighs with regret.)_

MICAH  
I didn't want Katie to get hurt. I just wanted to be able to prove it.

DEAN  
The other side of this is that the footage is extremely useful too. Really gives us a sense of what's been happening here, what we're dealing with. I don't think it will hurt to keep filming. It just gives us an extra set of eyes.

SAM  
Yeah...

DEAN  
I mean, it's not like the bastard is going to stop now.

MICAH  
 _(Sighing again)_  
So what do we do?

DEAN  
First off, no more of this "Show yourself!" crap. I know you want to protect your girl and your house, but you don't face a demon in your pajamas with no weapons in hand. You got that?

MICAH  
I was unprepared. I understand now how dangerous this creature really is.

DEAN  
What were you going to do if the demon had shown itself? Bash it in the head with the camera?

MICAH  
I don't know. It just seemed like the thing to say at the time.

DEAN  
 _(Rolls his eyes)_  
You were lucky you got out of that one with your skin still on.

MICAH  
Yeah, okay, point taken.

DEAN  
Okay. You've got two guest rooms upstairs, right?

MICAH  
Uh huh.

DEAN  
Sam and I will stay here tonight, guard the place, if that's okay with you. See what the demon does in reaction to us being here. We'll put the salt lines down to keep it from getting into your bedroom while you sleep. And we'll figure something out.

MICAH  
You really think you can get rid of it?

DEAN  
We've done it before.

  
 _SCENE CHANGE_

 _(They are now sitting on the bigger black leather couch in the living room, looking over the Ouija board Micah brought into the house. Sam is running his fingers over the symbols etched/burned into the board.)_

MICAH  
Do those symbols mean anything to you?

SAM  
Not offhand. _(To Dean)_ Maybe I should call Bobby and describe these to him, see if they ring any bells. If not, he can at least put his feelers out for a translation.

DEAN  
Sounds like a good idea. This one's a little familiar... _(Points to one symbol)_ ...but it might just look like some other one we've seen.

 _(Sam gets up and goes into the next room, making his phone call. While he's doing that, Micah shows Dean the things he wrote down while trying to decipher the demon's message.)_

MICAH  
What do you think the demon was trying to tell us by pointing out Diane Mercer?

DEAN  
It could mean exactly what you thought. But there are so many possibilities here, it's hard to say. _(He reads over the names and words that Micah wrote down.)_ The fact that "Diane" is one of them could be just a wild coincidence, or... _(He furrows his brow, then points to one of the words Micah wrote on the pad of paper.)_ Beans?

MICAH  
Well...

DEAN  
 _(Incredulous and sarcastic)_  
"Goodbye Beans"?

  
 _SCENE CHANGE_

 _(The camera has been put back on its tripod in the couple's bedroom. They are heading to bed; the clock on the camera screen reads 11:34PM. It is OCTOBER 7, 2009, about to be OCTOBER 8, 2009, when the clock reaches midnight._

 _Katie shakes out her hands and lets out a deep, anxious sigh on her way to the bed. There is a salt line across the threshold of the bedroom; the door is open. The light in the hall closet is on, but the hallway light is turned off. Both guest rooms are dark. Dean walks slowly by the bedroom door, gun in his arms. He is patrolling the hall._

 _Micah comes out of the bathroom, climbs into bed, and beckons for Katie to follow. She gets in bed._

 _Dean reaches in to turn off their light.)_

DEAN  
You okay?

 _(They both say, "Yeah," although Katie's voice shakes.)_

I'm turning off the light now. It'll be okay.

 _(He switches off the light. Katie and Micah settle into bed. Dean continues to patrol up and down the hall for the next two and a half hours._

 _2:09AM_

 _Dean is leaning against the stair railing halfway between the couple's bedroom and the hall closet. Suddenly, the closet light goes off._

 _He is instantly at attention, heading for the closet, raising the gun. Nothing seems to happen. After waiting for almost 30 seconds, Dean lowers the gun a bit and steps closer to the closet, looking around._

 _The light comes back on._

 _A steely, no-nonsense look comes across his face as he stares into the closet. It becomes apparent that some sort of low-level wind is rustling Dean's shirt collar in a rhythmic fashion, almost like the phantom breathing that was heard and observed on the recordings. It's as if he is currently staring right into the face of the demon across the salt line, if its face was visible.)_

DEAN  
 _(With a derisive chuckle)_  
You can't get out, can you?

 _(His voice is just barely audible, as he's standing too far from the camera to be heard fully.)_

You'll figure it out though, huh? That's okay. We're working on a way to get rid of you.

 _(Dean then takes out his cell phone, smirking at the closet, and makes a call.)_

Hey. We're on a case; we could use your help. When can you be here? ... The address is 1497 Casa Grande Way, San Diego, Cali-

 _(A new voice comes out of the short hallway that leads into Micah and Katie's bathroom.)_

CASTIEL  
I'm here.

 _(He steps from the hall into view of the camera. This is JAMES NOVAK, AKA CASTIEL, apparently in his Castiel persona at this moment, wearing a tan trench coat he never seems to remove. When he passes the camera, there is a bright lens flare off something over his head for a split second; it almost looks like a ring, like a halo. Then he turns toward the hall and heads out of the bedroom, stepping over the salt line without even looking at it._

 _Dean hangs up his phone.)_

DEAN  
Couldn't you have made a more stealthy entrance?

CASTIEL  
Stealthy?

 _(Dean points toward the bedroom.)_

DEAN  
There's a camera going in there.

CASTIEL  
Oh. Well, we'll just have to explain it to them.

DEAN  
 _(Rolling his eyes)_  
Oh, that'll be fun.

 _(He motions for Castiel to move closer to the guest room he's occupying and they have a hushed conversation. Most of what they say cannot be made out. Dean appears to introduce the demon trapped in the hall closet, and fill Castiel in on what they know. A few sentences are spoken loudly enough to be caught by the camera's microphone. They include:)_

CASTIEL  
I can't do that unless it inhabits a vessel, a human being.

DEAN  
Okay, then (inaudible)

 _(Castiel shakes his head.)_

DEAN  
What are we supposed to do when we can't even see it?

...

DEAN  
In the morning, we (inaudible) and get a rug.

CASTIEL  
A rug?

DEAN  
For the Devil's Trap.

 _(Castiel agrees to resume the patrol. Dean takes the gun to bed with him; it's unclear at this time what Castiel is supposed to use to protect himself. The man in the trench coat stands woodenly in front of the hall closet and just peers in, barely moving. After a few seconds, he cocks his head upward, watching the little door that leads into the attic. Castiel stays in this exact position for the next four and a half hours, until the sun comes up._

 _When Micah's alarm clock goes off, Castiel finally moves, looking toward the bedroom, and then steps into the guest room in which Dean is sleeping, disappearing from view.)_

 _  
SCENE CHANGE_

 _(Micah comes into the kitchen with the camera, where Sam, Dean, and Katie are sitting at the bar, having breakfast. The food that Sam and Dean have is different from the breakfast Katie has; it can be assumed that they went out and got theirs, as they are eating out of Styrofoam containers. Katie looks annoyed when she sees the camera.)_

KATIE  
Micah, why do you have that thing now? Put it down and eat your breakfast.

MICAH  
 _(To Dean)_  
Can I talk to you for a second?

DEAN  
 _(Wary)_  
Sure.

 _(They step off into the adjoining living room. Sam can be seen in the background, sometimes leaning back to peer at them as if he's wondering what's up.)_

MICAH  
I watched some of the footage from last night...

DEAN  
 _(Laughing awkwardly)_  
I told you that wasn't necessary.

MICAH  
Who was that guy that came in here, and how did he get in here, and where did he go?

 _(His tone becomes more and more incredulous as he goes along with this question.)_

DEAN  
 _(Rubs his chin anxiously)_  
Ummmm... you wouldn't believe me if I told you.

MICAH  
Try me.

DEAN  
Ahhh... his name is Castiel, and... he's one of our associates...

MICAH  
Castiel? Is that his last name or...?

DEAN  
 _(Hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels)_  
That's it, just Castiel.

 _(He sounds like he doesn't even believe it himself, or just knows how insane the full explanation will seem.)_

MICAH  
Just Castiel. So, what, he's Cher? Just one name?

DEAN  
Well, his real name is Jimmy Novak, but... right now, he's, ah...

MICAH  
Yes?

DEAN  
 _(Breaking out in a big, awkward, embarrassed smile)_  
...he's possessed... by an angel.

 _(There is a long beat of silence.)_

MICAH  
... An angel.

DEAN  
Yeah?

 _(More silence, before Micah says:)_

MICAH  
Get out.

DEAN  
No... come on, I know it sounds crazy, but I can prove it.

MICAH  
You and your brother get your guns and your salt and your big stupid heads together, and get out of my house.

DEAN  
Big stupid...?

MICAH  
Get out!

 _(Katie and Sam rush into the room. Micah puts the camera down so the viewer can still see most of the action from the knees up, on a slightly tilted angle.)_

KATIE  
What's the matter?

MICAH  
These guys are fruitcakes and I want them out of here.

KATIE  
Why?! What did they do?

DEAN  
 _(To Sam)_  
He saw Cas on the camera footage. I told him.

SAM  
Oh man...

MICAH  
They let some dude in here last night without our knowledge and this one _(gestures to Dean)_ says he's an angel.

KATIE  
What guy?

DEAN  
Castiel. He's a friend of ours and he won't hurt you, I promise.

KATIE  
So you did let a guy in here last night?

DEAN  
 _(Hands on his hips, he sighs and thinks for a moment)_  
Yes. But he's on our side.

MICAH  
That's why I want them out of here.

KATIE  
Micah, wait a second, we need help, right? These guys know what to do. They have the knowledge and the weapons that we need to get rid of this thing once and for all.

MICAH  
Did you hear what I said?

KATIE  
 _(Partially speaking over him)_  
I know that what he's saying sounds crazy, but can we hear them out? _(Her voice shakes with threatening tears.)_ Can we hear them out, please, please? If we don't get rid of this monster that's been following me around for fifteen years, then I won't ever sleep again, baby, please, please, please?

MICAH  
 _(He sighs, looking down for a moment)_  
Alright. Alright, you can explain further.

DEAN  
Like I said, I know it sounds crazy, but I can prove it. Just like there are demons in the world, apparently, there are also angels, and we've got one here, willing to help you. Cas? Will you come down here please?

MICAH  
There's no one there; I checked the whole upstairs for this guy -

 _(Castiel suddenly appears right next to Micah. The video footage has been heavily analyzed and no edits have been performed on it; there are no camera tricks or cuts. It is as if the man appears in the shot out of thin air._

 _Both Micah and Katie gasp loudly in surprise.)_

MICAH  
Fuck!

CASTIEL  
Did you call me?

MICAH  
Where did you come from?!

DEAN  
Cas, I had to tell them about you. They saw you on the video footage.

CASTIEL  
Oh?

DEAN  
Yeah, and Micah doesn't believe me. Tell him what you are, Cas.

CASTIEL  
I'm an angel of the lord.

MICAH  
I know that's what you _think_ you are...

CASTIEL  
Yes, I do think that's what I am.

DEAN  
No, Cas, he's insulting you.

CASTIEL  
How?

DEAN  
Never mind. He doesn't think you're really an angel. So I told him you could prove it.

CASTIEL  
What should I do?

 _(Dean whispers in his ear. Sam stands in the background and watches uneasily.)_

I can do that.

 _(He points to the camera.)_

Micah, operate your camera. I'm taking you on a trip around the house.

MICAH  
Don't you do anything -

DEAN  
He's not going to hurt you.

 _(As soon as Micah gets the camera on his shoulder, Castiel stands next to him and takes his arm. A split second later, they are in the upstairs bedroom. The scene before the camera changes like some sort of blurry speed wipe.)_

MICAH  
Whoa!

 _(Katie's voice comes from downstairs.)_

KATIE  
Micah? Where the hell did they go?!

CASTIEL  
And now, the guest room...

MICAH  
 _(Trying to pull away)_  
No, wait, I -

 _(Suddenly, they're in the guest room, looking at a large stuffed bear sitting in the corner. The microphone temporarily whines with feedback.)_

MICAH  
Okay, I get it, don't - !

 _(Again, they switch rooms, now back in the living room, right in front of Katie. She let's out a startled cry.)_

KATIE  
What the fuck?!

 _(Micah groans.)_

CASTIEL  
If you require more proof, I can let you see my wings.

MICAH  
No! No, I get it. Whatever you are, you can do stuff. You have... powers.

CASTIEL  
I'm an angel of the lord.

MICAH  
I get it!

 _(He puts the camera down. He and Katie continue to look stunned as she touches him on the shoulder.)_

KATIE  
Are you okay, baby?

MICAH  
Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just freaked out. I guess if the guy can do stuff like that, it's good to have him on our side.

SAM  
Do you want us to stay?

MICAH  
Yeah, I guess you're okay.

 _(Sam and Dean head back into the kitchen with Castiel.)_

KATIE  
Come eat your breakfast, Micah.

MICAH  
I don't know if I can. I feel all bound up now. Ugh.

  
 _SCENE CHANGE_

 _(Castiel is sitting at Micah's computer, watching the last of the footage taken previously. Micah stands next to him; it appears that Dean is operating the camera._

 _The footage ends as Katie shows her bite mark.)_

MICAH  
What do you think?

CASTIEL  
Well... there is more than one type of demon that has the ability to move through the material world unseen. This one seems to be a very low-level daeva.

DEAN  
 _(Surprised)_  
A daeva?

CASTIEL  
Yes. Remember its shadow on the door?

DEAN  
But those things are absolutely savage. This one's barely touched them.

MICAH  
You mean it gets worse?

DEAN  
Cas, I've tangled with daevas before.

CASTIEL  
This one may be a different species that you're familiar with. Some are just watchdogs. Not very strong, put there mainly to keep watch. Sometimes they become territorial and attack their charge.

The language that it used in the one clip, where you caught its voice on tape, that's a very primitive demon language. Yes, I'm quite sure it's a daeva.

DEAN  
What did it say? Can you translate it?

CASTIEL  
I am not familiar with all demon languages, but this one I know somewhat. The daeva said, "It was you, my girl."

MICAH  
Was it talking to Katie? What does that mean?

CASTIEL  
I don't know.

MICAH  
Why is it here?

CASTIEL  
This type of daeva is always working for a stronger, more intelligent demon. One that knows how to enlist their service. It's here to keep tabs on Katie.

MICAH  
Why?

CASTIEL  
I don't know. Maybe we can find out, though. Do you know how long after the daeva showed up that Katie's childhood home burned down?

MICAH  
Uh, she said that it was only a matter of months.

CASTIEL  
Doesn't that seem like an odd coincidence to you, Dean?

DEAN  
Yeah, so odd that it wasn't a coincidence at all.

MICAH  
You think the demon lit the fire?

CASTIEL  
It would seem so. Perhaps if we talk to Katie about what happened that night...

MICAH  
She told me she doesn't remember anything out of the ordinary.

CASTIEL  
I can speak to her in ways you cannot. It's sort of like hypnosis.

MICAH  
Oh. Well, if she agrees to it, sure, maybe we can find out something useful.

CASTIEL  
Fine. You said she went to class?

MICAH  
Yeah, she has an 8 o'clock class Tuesdays and Thursdays.

CASTIEL  
We'll wait until tonight, then.

 _(When he turns his head toward the camera, a brief flare of white light shines from deep within his eyes. Dean groans.)_

DEAN  
That was bright.

CASTIEL  
What?

DEAN  
When you turned your head, I caught a holy spotlight from your eyes.

CASTIEL  
Oh, sometimes cameras can catch that.

DEAN  
 _(Joking, in a French accent)_  
Your eyes look beautiful in the moonlight...

CASTIEL  
 _(Confused)_  
It's the daytime.

MICAH  
 _(Looks at the camera and chuckles)_  
Anyway... I'll turn this off.

 _(He moves around Castiel, putting his hand on the mouse, and closes the window containing the video footage. Behind it is an old window Micah forgot to close previously; it is a Flash game on Facebook called Farmville. It seems to peak Castiel's interest.)_

CASTIEL  
What's that?

MICAH  
This? Farmville.

CASTIEL  
Farmville? It looks like an animated farm.

MICAH  
Yeah, it's a game where you run your own farm. You plant crops, buy chicken coops and animals and stuff, and build up your land.

CASTIEL  
Hm. _(Points to the screen)_ That looks like a chicken.

MICAH  
Uh huh.

CASTIEL  
And that's a horse.

MICAH  
 _(Pausing to look at him)_  
Do you want to play?

CASTIEL  
Play? No...

MICAH  
You can play if you have a Facebook account.

CASTIEL  
Facebook? _(Thinks)_ Those words don't go together.

 _(Dean chuckles.)_

MICAH  
I guess... angels don't have Facebook, huh?

CASTIEL  
No.

DEAN  
Maybe Jimmy has a Facebook account. You can use his.

CASTIEL  
I don't think this Facebook existed when Jimmy left home. _(Realizes what he's said)_ I don't need it anyway.

DEAN  
Okay... let us know if you change your mind.

 _(Micah looks back at the camera with an amused smirk.)_

 _  
SCENE CHANGE_

 _(It is early evening on October 8, 2009; the clock on the video footage reads 8:23PM. Katie is sitting on the couch in the couple's den. Micah is filming, Dean and Sam are sitting nearby to watch, and Castiel is standing in front of Katie, still wearing the tan trench coat.)_

MICAH  
Explain for us what we're about to do.

CASTIEL  
Katie has agreed to be hypnotized. I'm going to regress her back to the night her house burned down. Are you sure you're ready, Katie?

KATIE  
Mm-hm, yes. Yes, I'm ready.

 _(It's obvious she's nervous. Her hands fidget by her sides.)_

CASTIEL  
Alright. You're going to be fine. Don't be nervous.

 _(He takes her hands in each of his and squeezes them lightly, giving her a comforting smile. She lets out a ragged sigh and tries to smile back.)_

Please, no one else speak during the regression. Let my voice guide her through it.

MICAH  
You'll be okay, baby.

 _(Castiel puts a finger to his lips to tell everyone to be quiet. He then whispers something to her in a language that has been confirmed to be Enochian. At the same time, he puts his first two fingers to her forehead, right between her eyes, and rubs there gently. Katie lets out a small moan, and her eyes slowly close as he finishes the incantation.)_

CASTIEL  
 _(In a soothing, mesmerizing voice)_  
Katie, we're going back to a time when you were eight years old. Move slowly back... back... through the years. Smoothly... through time... I am leading you there. Are you having any trouble following me?

KATIE  
 _(Slow and detached)_  
No. No trouble.

CASTIEL  
Fine. I want us to go back to the night your family's home burned down.

 _(She cringes, face contorting in discomfort.)_

I know, I know it's unpleasant to remember such things, but it's very important that I know what happened that night. I promise you won't come to any harm.

KATIE  
 _(Child-like)_  
I'll get in trouble.

CASTIEL  
No, you won't get in any trouble. I won't tell your parents what you did.

KATIE  
I had to go to the bathroom! I didn't know he was in there!

CASTIEL  
You won't get in trouble, Katie. I promise. I won't tell. Do you trust me?

KATIE  
Yes.

CASTIEL  
Then let's go back to shortly before the fire started. What were you doing?

 _(Katie lays on her side with her hands under her head, pretending to be asleep.)_

You were sleeping, yes. But something woke you up?

KATIE  
I had to go to the bathroom.

CASTIEL  
Then let's go to the bathroom. Show me what you did.

KATIE  
 _(With the attitude of a petulant child)_  
I'm not gonna let you watch while I go to the bathroom!

 _(The others stifle laughter. Castiel is flustered.)_

CASTIEL  
I didn't mean that. I meant did something stop you on the way, or did you hear something after you finished?

KATIE  
I was going back to my room... _(She stands up and begins to act out what she's describing as if it's happening. Katie stops in an imaginary doorway.)_ ...and I heard a noise.

CASTIEL  
What kind of noise?

KATIE  
Brittany whined, like she's hungry or somethin'.

CASTIEL  
Who's Brittany?

KATIE  
My baby sister. She's really a baby!

CASTIEL  
Ahh. Do you know how old she is?

KATIE  
I dunno, like, not even a year. Mom keeps talking about her in months. Three months, four months, five months, a dollar. Come on everybody, stand up and holler!

 _(As she recites this cheer, Katie mimes that she has pom-poms and acts like a cheerleader, shaking the pom-poms from one side to the other and jumping into the air.)_

CASTIEL  
Did you go into Brittany's room to see what was the matter?

KATIE  
 _(Lowering her head)_  
Yeah. I shoulda gone and gotten Mommy.

CASTIEL  
What did you see?

KATIE  
 _(Whispering)_  
There was a man in there.

CASTIEL  
A man?

KATIE  
Uh huh.

CASTIEL  
Do you recognize him?

KATIE  
Huh?

CASTIEL  
Do you know who he is?

KATIE  
Nuh uh.

CASTIEL  
What's he doing?

KATIE  
 _(Swivels her top half from side to side, tossing her arms about like a child might do)_  
Just standin' over Brittany's crib. I don't know what he's doin'.

 _(Sam and Dean suddenly look at each other sharply, as if they realize what's happening. Dean looks a bit angry in reaction while Sam's face grows more and more stricken as Katie goes on.)_

CASTIEL  
Does he have his hand up, like this... _(Holds his hand up with the palm facing downward)_ ...with his wrist above her mouth?

KATIE  
Pretty much, yeah.

CASTIEL  
Is there something dripping from his wrist or his hand?

KATIE  
Uhh, I dunno. I'm not lookin'.

CASTIEL  
Did he know you were there?

KATIE  
Yeah, he turned around and saw me.

CASTIEL  
What did he say to you?

KATIE  
You want me to, like, tell you everything we're sayin'?

 _(She rolls her eyes.)_

CASTIEL  
Just give me the gist of it.

KATIE  
The what?

CASTIEL  
The important parts.

KATIE  
He said me and my sisters were special, and he was lookin' for a special child to open some door for him. So I shouldn't tell my mom that he was there, and he would just go. If my mom knew that I talked to him and didn't tell her, she'd be real mad. You're not supposed to let some guy just come into your house and fart around in there. _(She giggles.)_ Did you hear what I said? I said fart.

He's some kind of magical guy. His eyes aren't normal. They're yellow.

 _(Sam tries to hold in a startled sound; it comes out choked.)_

MICAH  
Do you know what that means?

 _(Castiel desperately shushes him.)_

CASTIEL  
Are you scared of him?

KATIE  
Not at first. He gave me candy.

 _(She leans her head back and opens her mouth, sticking out her tongue. Then she closes it, pretending to swallow something, and rubs her stomach.)_

Mmmmmm. I did that thing that the dog does in the cartoon, when he gets a dog biscuit. Snuffles! He's Quick Draw McGraw's dog! He goes mmmm, mmmmm, MMMMM! And then floats into the air! _(Giggling again)_

 _(Hearing all of this, Sam looks like he may be sick. He puts his head into his hands.)_

CASTIEL  
 _(Confused, he's unfamiliar with the cartoon)_  
That's nice. Do you know what the man gave you?

KATIE  
I told you, candy. It tasted really good. It made me want to play, but Baba Looey came in the room.

CASTIEL  
Baba Looey?

KATIE  
Christy named him. He's Quick Draw's faithful sidekick.

CASTIEL  
 _(Perplexed)_  
So... a character from this cartoon came into the room?

KATIE  
No, dummy! Baba Looey, our dog!

CASTIEL  
Oh.

KATIE  
He's a Toto dog. Daddy brought him home for Christmas. _(She looks displeased, scrunching up her mouth.)_ I don't like 'im.

CASTIEL  
Why not?

KATIE  
'Cause we was having a staring contest a few days ago and he bit me on the lip. Here. _(She points to her upper lip.)_

CASTIEL  
How did the yellow-eyed man react to Baba Looey?

KATIE  
He starts doin' this. _(Katie pantomimes that she's striking a match on something in her other hand.)_ He says he's got magic invisible matches that will set the bad doggie on fire. _(Her mouth open in wonder, she gasps and looks up.)_ Baba Looey flew up on the ceiling!

 _(Sam and Dean both groan. From behind the camera, Micah makes an uncomfortable sound. He must be full of questions for them.)_

CASTIEL  
The ceiling?

KATIE  
Uh huh! He starts to bark, so the man hands the pretend matches to me and tells me to strike a match, and throw it up on the ceiling. So I did. _(Suddenly, she begins to cry.)_ And Baba Looey caught fire!

CASTIEL  
That must have been frightening.

KATIE  
 _(Still crying)_  
It was! I thought we was all gonna die! 'Cause the ceiling started burning, and Baba Looey was cryin', and it smelled awful. I turned to the man and just like that, he was gone! Mommy started screaming and Brittany was crying. He made it look like I did it. But they were only pretend matches! I didn't burn the house down. I didn't!

MICAH  
 _(To himself, in sympathy for her)_  
Aw, baby...

CASTIEL  
I know you didn't. The yellow-eyed man set the house on fire.

KATIE  
That's right, I didn't do it. It was so scary. I thought he was nice. I'm sorry I hated Baba Looey and I threw that pretend match. But the man did it.

 _(She covers her eyes with her fists and sobs like a child.)_

CASTIEL  
It's alright, Katie. It's alright. You can sit down now. Calm down.

 _(She sits on the couch, wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands.)_

Did you ever tell your parents about the man and what he did to Baba Looey?

KATIE  
 _(Shakes her head)_  
I thought I would get in trouble.

CASTIEL  
I can understand that. Did anything else happen that night that seems important?

 _(She shakes her head adamantly.)_

Alright then. You can come back to the present now. Let's move through the years, to 2009. Slowly... smoothly... _(Placing his fingers on the spot between her eyes again)_ ...you're moving back to your... I'm sorry, how old is Katie?

MICAH  
Twenty-three.

 _(With a stunned gasp, Sam gets up and leaves the room. Dean looks after him with a pained expression.)_

CASTIEL  
You're moving back to your twenty-third year in this life. Now you're settling comfortably into October 8th, 2009... 8:32PM.

 _(Katie bounces on the couch, as if she has been dropped there.)_

Good... good...

MICAH  
 _(Overwhelmed by what he's just heard)_  
Holy shit...

CASTIEL  
When I count to three, you will awaken feeling rested and refreshed. These new memories you have recovered will be integrated in with the familiar ones gently and without trauma over the next few minutes. One... two... three. _(He removes his fingers from her forehead.)_

KATIE  
 _(Opens her eyes, blinks a few times, and wipes at her tears in confusion)_  
I was crying?


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEAN  
> What the hell did you do to my brother?!

**What is the Distance Between a Bullet and a Gun**  
A _Supernatural/Paranormal Activity/Surprise Fandom_ Crossover  
by Laurel (Sailorhathor)

 ** **Chapter:** Part II  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural/Paranormal Activity/Surprise Fandom X-over  
 **Rating:** Adult  
 **Word Count:** 20,434 total  
 **Time Period:** Happens after SPN "5.04 The End." The time period of PA had to be AU'ed to 2009 to accommodate this (I desperately wanted to include Castiel in the story, heh). The ending of PA was also changed to make a need for the SPN characters to swoop in.  
 **Summary:** Katie Featherston and Micah Sloat have been terrorized by a demon in their home for the last twenty days. In step Dean and Sam Winchester and the angel on their shoulder, Castiel, to solve the problem. But what they find is that Katie's past is linked to theirs in ways they never anticipated, and the demon they are dealing with has some very powerful friends.  
 **Warnings:** Bad language. Violence. Attempted non-con. Burning of an animal. Character death. Spoilers for SPN up to 5.04 "The End" and all of _Paranormal Activity_. Told in transcription/script style.  
 **Beta:** Beta'ed by Moonlitxmelody. Thank you Sammie!  
 **Author's Notes:** Will be at the end of the story because they're numerous. Story title comes from the Bon Jovi song "Bullet."**

  
 _SCENE CHANGE_

 _(It should be noted here that investigation into the Winchester family history shows that on November 2, 1983, there was a fire in the family's home that took the life of Mary Winchester, Sam and Dean's mother. One can speculate after hearing their impending explanation of what happened in Katie Featherston's home when she was eight years old that perhaps this yellow-eyed man paid them a visit the night Mary Winchester died._

 _It can be assumed that Micah turned the camera off to talk to Katie about the regression. In the next scene, he is filming Dean and Sam surreptitiously as they have a hushed, intense conversation with Castiel in another room.)_

SAM  
I think she has a right to know, Dean.

DEAN  
When we told him Cas was an angel, he completely freaked out. How do you think this guy is going to react when we tell him his girlfriend was targeted by a big daddy demon who bled into her mouth? That Yellow Eyes probably targeted her sisters, too? How do you think Katie is going to take that?

SAM  
Katie needs to know. She might be in more danger than we thought.

DEAN  
But Yellow Eyes is dead.

CASTIEL  
It seems Azazel's minions are still carrying out some sort of orders related to his work. Otherwise, the daeva wouldn't be here. Someone else could have taken over the operation.

DEAN  
How are we going to explain this to them? It's going to sound extra crispy with a side of fries crazy.

SAM  
Dean... she's 23. The fact that the daeva has become so active may have nothing to do with Micah's camera. It may be because she's 23.

 _(Dean sighs in frustration.)_

You remember how old I was when Azazel had me brought to Cold Oak?

 _(Rolling his eyes, Dean turns around and catches sight of the camera lens peeking around a corner. His eyes widen.)_

DEAN  
Turn the camera off!

 _(Sam jumps in surprise.)_

 _  
SCENE CHANGE_

 _(Katie is sitting on the couch looking quite bewildered. Sam, Castiel, and Dean are a little ways down the couch, seated in that order. It appears that Micah is across from them, operating the camera.)_

MICAH  
Okay. Let's get started.

DEAN  
 _(Snorts)_  
Where do you want us to begin?

SAM  
Dean... that's not helping. _(Sighs)_ Uh, okay. What we're about to tell you is going to sound insane, but...

MICAH  
All kinds of extra crispy crazy, yeah, I heard.

KATIE  
Just tell us.

SAM  
There is... _was_... a very powerful demon named Azazel who set out to find a... a perfect vessel... someone who could open a seal on Hell. This demon went into many homes and fed his blood to children who somehow caught his attention, and...

 _(The pained look on his face indicates that this is a very hard story for him to tell, and very personal._

 _Katie interrupts him.)_

KATIE  
The man with the yellow eyes?

SAM  
Yes. The blood would either give them psychic powers, or bring out abilities they already had; we've never really figured out that part. It somehow gave him clues as to what these children might be capable of.

 _(Micah snickers to himself.)_

KATIE  
Micah...

MICAH  
Honey, if it wasn't for you being in the middle of this, I'd be laughing my ass off.

DEAN  
We told you it was going to sound insane.

SAM  
As I imagine you've figured out, you're one of these kids, Katie. Probably your sisters, too.

KATIE  
But... the demon, this daeva thing, it never targeted my sisters. Just me.

SAM  
Maybe it has watched them too, but they just didn't know it. Or they never told you.

 _(Katie is shaking her head.)_

Or maybe you're different from them. Something about you makes you more... interesting to the demons?

KATIE  
I wouldn't know. _(Pausing to think)_ You mentioned vessels. What's a vessel?

CASTIEL  
There are special people in the world who are strong enough to contain angels and demons for extended periods of time without combusting or rotting. These are vessels.

KATIE  
You mean possession?

CASTIEL  
Yes.

KATIE  
I'm a vessel?

CASTIEL  
It could be.

SAM  
The thing is, the vessel that Azazel was looking for has been found, and now, Azazel's dead. So we can't figure out why his minions are still watching you.

MICAH  
When did Azazel die?

DEAN  
A few years ago.

MICAH  
 _(Skeptical)_  
How do you know?

DEAN  
 _(With a smarmy grin)_  
Because I killed him.

MICAH  
Then you know how to kill demons. You could kill this thing.

DEAN  
That's... a bit complicated at this point.

MICAH  
But you can do it.

CASTIEL  
That's something we have to discuss.

MICAH  
You said something about Katie being 23. What's the deal with 23?

SAM  
 _(After a deep breath)_  
In the past, Azazel would build generations of these children, and when they each turned 23, he would take them to an abandoned town and pit them against each other in a fight to the death.

 _(Micah bursts out in boisterous, mocking laughter.)_

KATIE  
Micah...

MICAH  
Come on, Katie, it sounds completely nuts!

 _(Sam and Dean exchange tired looks.)_

SAM  
Either way, for some reason, the age of 23 is somehow special to him. So the fact that the daeva's activity has increased might be linked to the fact that Katie has become that age.

KATIE  
So, what do we do now? How do we get rid of the daeva?

SAM  
Uhhh... this is the really hard part...

DEAN  
Is it possible that we can just go about our business and you guys will trust us?

MICAH  
No.

DEAN  
Didn't think so.

SAM  
The only way that we know of to get rid of this daeva is to either find who's controlling it and destroy the altar they used to call it forth, or... allow it to possess someone and get Castiel to smite it.

DEAN  
That's the only way he can smite a demon on Earth, is it has to possess someone.

CASTIEL  
On the celestial plains, it's much different.

KATIE  
So there's someone else involved?

SAM  
Daevas are like watchdogs; they always work for a higher demon. I know we've mentioned that before.

KATIE  
Is it totally impossible to find this person and their... their altar?

SAM  
Very unlikely.

KATIE  
Can we try?

 _(The brothers share a look.)_

SAM  
We can try.

MICAH  
If we did this possession thing, how would that go? I mean, who gets possessed?

 _(Sam, Dean, and Castiel share another look.)_

DEAN  
It can't be Jimmy, 'cause he's already got an angel in there. And it can't be me or Sam.

SAM  
 _(He pulls his collar down to reveal a tattoo on his chest that looks like a pentacle that is either flaming or shining like the sun.)_  
Dean and I both have these. They're anti-possession tattoos.

MICAH  
It's Katie, isn't it? You want to let it possess Katie.

SAM  
 _(Regretful and apologetic)_  
I know it sounds scary, but the daeva's already possessed her once. There's no reason it won't come to her again.

KATIE  
Wait, what are you talking about? Possessed me?!

SAM  
When you got up in the middle of the night and just stood there for two hours, and then went outside, what do you think that was about? The memory loss, the nightmares...?

KATIE  
I was just sleepwalking.

SAM  
We don't think so.

 _(As it's obvious Katie is scared and upset, Micah puts the camera on an end table that still catches the group from a slightly different angle and goes over to sit next to her. She hugs Micah close and he gives her a reassuring kiss.)_

Katie, what are your nightmares about? You said on the tape that they were gruesome.

KATIE  
I don't want to talk about that.

DEAN  
It's important.

SAM  
Please.

 _(Katie thinks about it for a good ten seconds of silence from the group. Eventually she says:)_

KATIE  
The nightmares... _(Clears her throat)_ ...were about performing all kinds of Satanic rituals. At least, that's what they look like, you know? The stuff you see in movies? Satanic symbols on the walls, circles of naked people around a table... I guess it was an altar. People sacrificing a goat and rubbing... the blood all over themselves...

MICAH  
Fuck.

KATIE  
...Someone drinking blood out of a big cup. Couples in every corner... having sex... performing sex acts... and I saw... I saw myself... this hooded figure comes in and takes my hand and makes me... she made me... _(She begins to cry.)_

SAM  
It was just a nightmare; you didn't really do this.

MICAH  
Katie, what did you do in the dream?

KATIE  
This woman and I carved Micah up. We stabbed him over and over and carved symbols into his body. _(Heavy sobs)_

MICAH  
Baby, it's just a dream. You would never do that.

SAM  
Katie, we promise you, if the daeva possesses you again, we won't let you hurt Micah like that. Okay? But there may be no other way to take the daeva out.

MICAH  
What about... an exorcism?

SAM  
Exorcize it from the house?

MICAH  
Yeah.

SAM  
Those usually just make the situation worse.

MICAH  
What about me? Why can't it possess me?

KATIE  
Micah, no...

SAM  
It's already come to Katie; it probably isn't interested in possessing you.

MICAH  
But I don't want her to be put in danger.

DEAN  
She's already in danger.

MICAH  
Well... let's try to find this altar first, okay? I like that idea a whole lot better.

SAM  
Of course. Of course. We can dowse for it.

MICAH  
Dowsing? That was in the book I read...

DEAN  
Go turn your camera off and we can prepare everything.

 _(Micah gets up and heads toward the camera.)_

Save _some_ of those batteries.

 _(The camera is turned off.)_

 _  
SCENE CHANGE_

 _(Sam and Dean are in the kitchen setting up a crystal pendulum, dangling it over a map. The pendulum hangs from a small tripod made for dowsing - the tripod keeps the pendulum more stable than if the querrant holds it over the map.)_

DEAN  
 _(Sees Micah coming with the camera)_  
Hey, we're about to get started. This is a map of San Diego. When we dealt with daeva before, they only attacked people within a ten mile radius of their altar, so we're assuming that's true this time around as well. Katie's always lived in the area, right?

MICAH  
Yeah.

DEAN  
It's possible that this altar has been maintained for years. Maybe they use it to control several daeva and they each watch a different person.

SAM  
Or this one daeva does all the monitoring for the area.

MICAH  
Sort of like... the San Diego representative.

SAM  
 _(With a small laugh)_  
Yeah.

MICAH  
Does every one of these special... vessel... people get monitored by a daeva?

SAM  
 _(Thinks it over; his response has a bitter edge to its tone)_  
Maybe. It's possible some people are watched but don't know it.

DEAN  
Okay, we're about ready here. Cas? Castiel? You wanna come watch this?

 _(Micah turns the camera around to film Castiel. He is sitting at Micah's computer, using it to play the Farmville game.)_

CASTIEL  
Hm? _(Turns and looks at Dean)_ Oh, yes, of course. Just... let me publish this thing about golden chicken eggs.

MICAH  
 _(Chuckling)_  
You like that game, huh?

CASTIEL  
It's very educational.

DEAN  
 _(Amused)_  
Uh huh.

 _(Castiel enters the kitchen, followed by Katie, who came from the den. They assemble around the pendulum setup.)_

SAM  
It's really effective if we do this in Latin, so... the words are about finding the location of the altar.

MICAH  
Okay.

 _(Sam reads a spell off a piece of paper; the incantation commands the pendulum to show the location of the altar that controls the daeva occupying Micah Sloat's house. Because he is the owner of the home, only Micah's name is used._

 _The pendulum begins to swing in a small circle. It starts to lean to one side, but suddenly freezes. For several seconds, the pendulum vibrates in place until it actually emits a piercing whine. The whine lasts only two seconds before the crystal explodes into powder._

 _Everyone shields their eyes and cringes except for Castiel.)_

MICAH  
Holy shit! Katie, are you okay?

KATIE  
Yes, I'm fine. What happened?

CASTIEL  
The person who assembled the altar must have shielded it with a spell. They've made sure we can't find it by these means.

MICAH  
How else can we find it?

CASTIEL  
We'd have to search every building in San Diego.

MICAH  
Fuck.

SAM  
The pendulum was sort of leaning to the right. Maybe we'd only have to search all the buildings on the East side?

DEAN  
 _(Sarcastically)_  
Good plan, Sammy.

KATIE  
 _(In a frightened voice)_  
Will it hurt... when you smite the demon inside me?

MICAH  
Wait a minute. I don't like this plan.

CASTIEL  
No, you won't feel a thing.

MICAH  
Wait a minute!

 _(He turns the camera off.)_

 _  
SCENE CHANGE_

 _We are now in the couple's bedroom. Micah approaches Katie with the camera; she is sitting on the bed putting lotion on her legs.)_

MICAH  
 _(Hushed voice)_  
So, what do you think of all this? Isn't it a little nuts?

KATIE  
Some of it sounds really crazy... I just don't know about all this vessel stuff. The man with the yellow eyes, though, I know he was real. I must've blocked it out, but I remember him now. And the demon that attacked me, it's definitely real.

MICAH  
I don't know if we can trust these guys.

KATIE  
Micah, what else can we do? They know how to kill this thing. The demon has been quiet since they got here.

MICAH  
But using you as bait to get rid of it... I really don't like that.

KATIE  
Do you think the thing is just going to go away if we tell the Winchesters to leave? I'll be possessed whether they're here or not.

MICAH  
The demon's gone away on its own before. We can do the salt lines... maybe... get us some shotguns...

KATIE  
That's not going to work forever and you know it. _(She leans to the side where she can see Micah over the camera better.)_ Micah, trust me. I feel like this is the best way to end this thing once and for all.

MICAH  
You could get an anti-possession tattoo.

KATIE  
That's not going to keep it from dragging me all over the house next time. _(She kisses him.)_ Let's just try this, okay? Just let them do their work.

MICAH  
I guess.

KATIE  
 _(Kissing him again)_  
They may be a little nutty, but they know what they're doing.

MICAH  
Anybody can learn to do this stuff. I can read a book and figure out what to do.

KATIE  
 _(Gives him a scolding look)_  
You do realize that the Winchesters are going to see this recording?

MICAH  
No they won't. It my laptop, and I just won't let them watch this one.

 _(In the background, there are the sounds of people coming up the stairs. Micah turns the camera toward the open door as Dean and Castiel pass by.)_

CASTIEL  
Do you think I should plant pumpkins first?

DEAN  
Sounds like as good an idea as any.

 _(Sam passes the doorway. He turns back.)_

SAM  
We'll be in the hall all night, patrolling. Don't worry, okay? We'll get the daeva.

MICAH  
Okay. We're heading to bed.

  
 _SCENE CHANGE_

 _(The camera is put into all-night monitor mode as Katie and Micah retire. Dean takes the first three-to-four-hour shift with Castiel, then switches off with Sam for the next three-to-four-hour shift. Castiel does not sleep. Dean spends an hour of his shift showing Castiel all the things he can do with his Facebook account. Castiel seems mildly curious and keeps insisting that he just wants to use the computer applications to learn about humans and life on Earth. Dean is endlessly amused with this curiosity._

 _The daeva does not make an appearance the entire night.)_

 _  
SCENE CHANGE_

 _(October 9, 2009. 6:19 PM. Katie is sitting at the kitchen bar, smiling from ear to ear.)_

KATIE  
I slept so good. _(She stretches.)_

 _(Dean is in the background, pacing the floor slowly and eating out of a Styrofoam container.)_

MICAH  
So we just keep waiting for the daeva to make its next move?

DEAN  
Pretty much.

MICAH  
I guess I'll make dinner. Steak fajitas, Katie?

KATIE  
Sounds wonderful.

DEAN  
Damn that sounds good. Gotta be better than this slop. _(Tosses his fork into the container.)_

 _  
SCENE CHANGE_

 _(Micah is now filming himself picking through the contents of the refrigerator. He removes a Tupperware container.)_

MICAH  
Hey Dean, you and Sam can have this if you want.

DEAN  
 _(Coming over)_  
What is it?

MICAH  
Chicken and Spanish rice.

DEAN  
Nice! Thanks.

 _(Micah continues picking through the food.)_

DEAN  
 _(In the background)_  
Hey Sammy, look what we got.

SAM  
Ooh, looks good! Thanks Micah.

MICAH  
No problem. _(Moves some food out of the way)_ Isn't Cas going to eat? _(He says it in a joking tone, like he already knows the answer to that question. The angel doesn't eat._

 _Dean and Sam just laugh in response._

 _Micah finds a bottle of chocolate milk.)_

MICAH  
Babe, when did we get chocolate milk?

KATIE  
I dunno, I thought you bought it.

MICAH  
Hmmm. _(Checks the expiration date)_ Expires October 17th. Pretty fresh. _(Opens the bottle, sniffs it, then takes a swig)_ It tastes okay.

KATIE  
Oh Micah, use a glass.

 _(Micah films a little of them eating, making amusing small talk while he cooks his and Katie's dinner. At one point, he and Katie try to flip the fajita steak in the pan, laughing and carrying on in a way they haven't been able to do for over a week. One portion must be fully transcribed because it notates an important detail:_

 _Micah drinks some chocolate milk from his glass.)_

MICAH  
You two getting enough to eat?

SAM  
I may eat my dinner from Taco Pagoda too. That was really good, but it just wasn't enough.

DEAN  
He's a big boy. He needs a big dinner. _(Taps Sam's drink glass)_ A growing body needs milk to make it strong.

SAM  
Shut up, dude. I just feel like it. _(Downs the rest of the chocolate milk in his glass)_

DEAN  
Chug, chug, chug! Woo! Get that boy another glass. He likes to live dangerously.

MICAH  
 _(Laughing)_  
If he isn't finished growing, I'm getting out of here.

 _(Sam and Dean both chuckle.)_

 _  
SCENE CHANGE_

 _(Dean and Castiel are sitting in the living room with Dean's laptop being passed from one lap to the other.)_

DEAN  
See, you just click here and that plants your seeds.

CASTIEL  
Ohhh.

DEAN  
And after two days, you harvest your vegetables. That gets you money and XP.

CASTIEL  
Real farming isn't like this.

DEAN  
That's about as close as they can get.

CASTIEL  
 _(Takes out his cell phone)_  
You wanted to check my phone... to see if I could do it on my phone.

DEAN  
Yeah. _(He takes Castiel's phone and looks at it, pressing a few buttons.)_ No, you're not going to be able to surf the net with this. I mean, you could, but it'd be a pain in the ass.

CASTIEL  
It would make my buttocks hurt?

DEAN  
 _(Looking up with an incredulous expression)_  
You remember how we talked about slang, and how sometimes people say things that aren't meant to be taken literally?

CASTIEL  
Yes.

DEAN  
This is one of those times.

CASTIEL  
Oh. _(He looks at the computer screen.)_ Hm... it says, "Sam Winchester, Micah Sloat, and Jimmy Page fed your chickens." Thank you. That was very thoughtful.

 _(When he says this, he looks at the camera. The motion causes Dean to notice the camera too.)_

DEAN  
Sammy, what are you doing?

 _(Sam chuckles from behind the camera.)_

 _  
SCENE CHANGE_

 _(Katie is sitting on the bigger of the two leather couches in the living room. Her jovial mood from earlier seems to have faded somewhat, as she appears to be brooding over something. It is reminiscent of a scene from the original recordings. Katie is staring off into space and biting at her thumbnail.)_

MICAH  
You okay?

KATIE  
 _(Distracted)_  
Yeah. Just thinking.

MICAH  
You wanna talk about it?

KATIE  
I'm just thinking about the stuff Yellow Eyes said to me.

MICAH  
The night of the fire?

KATIE  
Yeah.

MICAH  
What'd he say?

 _(Katie thinks about it for several seconds, not speaking.)_

KATIE  
Just... the things I already mentioned.

MICAH  
You wanna go to bed? I'm tired.

KATIE  
Yeah. I'll be up in a minute.

  
 _SCENE CHANGE_

 _(10:38PM. Micah notes that he wants to head to bed a little earlier than usual because he feels very tired. Dean and Castiel take the first watch, which lasts until 2:30AM._

 _Dean has a lot of trouble getting Sam up for his watch. He finally manages it, and offers to take Sam's watch too, but Sam insists he can do it._

 _At almost 4:00AM, Sam leans against the wall and nods off.)_

SAM  
Unnh. I don't know what's wrong with me tonight. I just can't stay awake. _(Heavy yawn)_

CASTIEL  
Why don't you go back to bed? I can handle this by myself.

SAM  
You sure?

CASTIEL  
If I need you, I'll yell.

SAM  
In your human voice, not your...

CASTIEL  
Of course.

 _(Sam goes back to bed._

 _At 4:45AM, Katie sits up. She gets out of bed and crosses to the doorway. Castiel notices instantly. When they meet in the doorway, he checks her eyes; she is moving very slow and sluggish and is unresponsive to him touching her face. Castiel puts his palm flat against her forehead and tips her head back. He seems to be expecting something to happen, but there is no sign that anything has changed. Castiel does it again. The look on his face becomes one of intense disappointment and almost panic.)_

CASTIEL  
I can't do it. I'm cut off from Heaven.

 _(Katie pushes past him and heads down the stairs. At first, she is walking very slowly. As Katie's movement becomes quicker, Castiel turns and follows her down the stairs into the dark._

 _Thirty seconds pass with no movement or noise. Whatever's happening downstairs, the sound is too soft to be caught by the camera. Suddenly, there is a whooshing noise from downstairs, which is followed by the sound of crackling flames. A flickering light comes from the area immediately ahead of the bottom staircase._

 _Almost ten seconds pass. Katie comes back upstairs, moving a bit slowly again. She is alone. In her right hand, she holds a butcher knife. Her left hand is held up with the palm parallel to her body. It's hard to see, but there is some sort of black oily substance on the tips of her first two fingers._

 _She goes into the room where Sam is sleeping._

 _Everything is fairly quiet for ten full minutes. A few soft movements can be heard from this bedroom. The camera eventually catches Katie exiting the bedroom and heading into the hall closet. Her white sleeveless shirt looks like it has been stained with something dark. When she disappears from view, the house grows quiet again._

 _Micah begins to come awake at 5:02AM. He is slow to awaken, but manages it after roughly ten seconds. When he sees that Katie is gone, he instantly jumps out of bed and grabs the camera.)_

MICAH  
Katie?

 _(He comes to the top of the stairs and sees the flickering light.)_

MICAH  
Oh fuck! FIRE! FIRE! Wake up, something's on fire!

 _(He runs down the stairs. When he gets to the bottom, Dean's voice comes from over the railing on the second floor.)_

DEAN  
What?!

 _(He starts to run down the stairs at the same time that Micah encounters Castiel.)_

MICAH  
What the fuck is this?!

 _(Castiel is standing on an Oriental-style rug in the little computer area off the kitchen. There is a ring of fire around him, traced out on the rug. His eyes are closed and his head is down; for all intents and purposes, he is unconscious. There is a smear of the black oily substance on his forehead, between his eyes.)_

DEAN  
Cas?!

 _(Micah puts the camera down. The image framed by the camera allows the viewer to see most of what happens, cutting off the very top of Castiel's head. Micah and Dean rush into the kitchen and begin filling two pitchers with water from the faucet. Micah fills his first, runs to Castiel, and pours the water on the ring of fire. When he runs back, Dean uses his pitcher to douse more of the fire. After three pitchers full, the fire is effectively put out._

 _Dean holds Castiel's face, slapping his cheek a couple times.)_

DEAN  
Cas? Cas! _(Noticing the black substance)_ Micah, get me a paper towel. And wet it.

MICAH  
Okay. _(He does as Dean asks, bringing him the wet paper towel._

 _Dean uses the towel to clean the substance off Castiel's forehead.)_

DEAN  
What is this shit?

 _(As soon as his forehead is clean, Castiel gasps and opens his eyes.)_

DEAN  
Cas? Hey.

CASTIEL  
Katie. Where's Katie?

MICAH  
Katie!

DEAN  
What happened?

CASTIEL  
The daeva possessed her. I followed her downstairs and she turned and put this substance on my forehead. _(He looks at the paper towel in Dean's hand.)_ Save that. We need to analyze it.

DEAN  
This stuff knocked you out?

CASTIEL  
Essentially.

DEAN  
Where's Sam?

MICAH  
Katie, where are you?

 _(He grabs the camera as Dean heads up the stairs, taking them two at a time.)_

DEAN  
Sammy!

 _(Dean heads into the room where Sam is sleeping. Something catches Micah's eye as he passes the hall closet; he stops and turns that way to see Katie standing in the closet. The butcher knife is still in her hand. Her eyes are half closed. Her shirt is covered with blood, as are her hands. The only movement she is making is the match-striking movement she demonstrated the night of the regression, striking a pretend match on a pretend bit of flint over and over.)_

MICAH  
 _(His voice shaking at the sight of the blood)_  
Katie, what did you do? Are you okay?

 _(Micah pans up briefly; the door leading into the attic is now in frame. It is askew again.)_

KATIE  
 _(In a childlike tone)_  
I didn't do it! He said it was my doing, but I didn't do it, I swear.

 _(Micah puts the camera down on a shelf. He holds her face and shakes her lightly.)_

MICAH  
Katie. Katie!

 _(Dean can be heard from Sam's room, saying in an alarmed voice:)_

DEAN  
Sammy! What the fuck?!

KATIE  
 _(Crying)_  
He's a liar, it's not my fault!

MICAH  
 _(Shakes Katie harder)_  
KATIE!

 _(She screams, pushing back against him before her eyes finally clear, and she gasps, looking around in bewilderment. Katie sees the blood all over herself and shrieks.)_

KATIE  
Oh my God, what happened, Micah? Why am I covered in blood?!

MICAH  
I don't know. Is it yours? _(He takes the knife from her and lifts her shirt to look at her stomach.)_

KATIE  
I'm fine. _(Pause)_ Oh God...

DEAN  
What the hell did you do to my brother?!


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MICAH  
> It's easy when it's not someone you love, huh? These things get a lot harder when it's your brother who could be possessed!

A _Supernatural/Paranormal Activity/Surprise Fandom_ Crossover  
by Laurel (Sailorhathor)

 **Chapters:** Part III  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural/Paranormal Activity/Surprise Fandom X-over  
 **Rating:** Adult  
 **Word Count:** 20,434 total  
 **Time Period:** Happens after SPN "5.04 The End." The time period of PA had to be AU'ed to 2009 to accommodate this (I desperately wanted to include Castiel in the story, heh). The ending of PA was also changed to make a need for the SPN characters to swoop in.  
 **Summary:** Katie Featherston and Micah Sloat have been terrorized by a demon in their home for the last twenty days. In step Dean and Sam Winchester and the angel on their shoulder, Castiel, to solve the problem. But what they find is that Katie's past is linked to theirs in ways they never anticipated, and the demon they are dealing with has some very powerful friends.  
 **Warnings:** Bad language. Violence. Attempted non-con. Burning of an animal. Character death. Spoilers for SPN up to 5.04 "The End" and all of _Paranormal Activity_. Told in transcription/script style.  
 **Beta:** Beta'ed by Moonlitxmelody. Thank you Sammie!  
 **Author's Notes:** Will be at the end of the story because they're numerous. Story title comes from the Bon Jovi song "Bullet."

  
 _(Micah picks up the camera and they rush into Sam's room to see what's happened._

 _Sam is asleep in bed. There is a splotch of the black substance between his eyes as well. The sheet over him is stained with his blood, especially a spot on the left side of his chest. That spot is a solid, rough circle of crimson. Katie shrieks when she sees him._

 _Dean is sitting on the edge of the bed. He takes Sam's face in his hands.)_

DEAN  
Sammy! Oh God, what...?

 _(Again, Micah puts the camera down on a dresser next to the door. Everyone can be seen in frame, although with parts of their bodies cut out._

 _Dean lifts the sheet off his brother's chest. It is obvious now that Katie was working on destroying the anti-possession tattoo. She has cut Sam at least a dozen times, many of them deep cuts, all focused on obliterating the pentacle.)_

DEAN  
Son of a bitch. Cas! Cas, get my first aid kit!

CASTIEL  
I'm here.

 _(He comes in the door with the first aid kit already in hand. Dean opens it and uses a medicated gauze pad to begin to clean off the blood so he can see how bad the injuries are.)_

KATIE  
 _(Sobbing)_  
Oh Micah, did I do that? Did I hurt Sam? Oh my God, oh my God...

MICAH  
I don't know, but we'll figure it out. Okay? Come on, let's get you in the shower. We can wash that blood off.

 _(Micah takes her, sobbing, from the room._

 _Dean winces at the sight of Sam's injuries.)_

DEAN  
Some of these are going to need stitches. Cas, can you heal him?

CASTIEL  
No. You know I can't. I rebelled. I'm cut off from Heaven. And I... I couldn't smite the daeva.

DEAN  
What?

CASTIEL  
I tried, when I realized it was inside Katie, but nothing happened. I can't smite demons anymore.

DEAN  
We'll find another way. _(He cleans Sam's wounds a little more.)_ Sammy? This is spooking me, the way he won't wake up. Sam - _(Dean notices the black smudge.)_ What the fuck is this shit? It knocked Sam out too? _(He cleans off Sam's forehead._

 _Sam wakes up with a gasp, and then cringes and tries to move.)_

SAM  
Ohhh, it hurts. What happened? Ohhh, shit.

 _(When he moves his arm, the movement affects the wounded spot on his chest.)_

God, what happened?

DEAN  
Don't move. You've been stabbed pretty bad.

SAM  
Stabbed?

DEAN  
Katie was possessed. She took out Cas, and she took you out, then she carved up your tattoo.

SAM  
Why?

DEAN  
We don't know yet.

SAM  
 _(Wincing and moaning in pain)_  
It hurts like hell.

DEAN  
Maybe I should have left you asleep.

 _(Castiel comes more into frame. He has the paper towel with the black substance in his hand, retrieved from where Dean left it. Cautiously, Castiel sniffs it. The look on his face becomes quite serious.)_

CASTIEL  
Someone's been in here. Someone besides us has been in this house.

DEAN  
What do you mean?

CASTIEL  
The daeva's master. It had to be the daeva's master. _(He looks around the room, thinking.)_ This black substance... it contains Paapam Muulaani. That's Sanskrit for Sin Root. It has many legendary properties; one is to make vessels be still and quiet. The root affects the energy within the chakra on which it is placed - in this case, it dulled the connection between the Ajna Chakra and the brain. Ajna is the Third Eye Chakra.

DEAN  
 _(Pointing to the space between his eyes)_  
The one right here.

CASTIEL  
Yes.

DEAN  
So when this shit is placed there, it puts you to sleep.

CASTIEL  
 _(Nods)_  
Whoever brought it in here, they either have frightening connections, or they came straight out of perdition.

DEAN  
Why do you say that?

CASTIEL  
Because Sin Root doesn't grow on the surface. It only grows in the dimensions of Hell.

DEAN  
Shit.

CASTIEL  
Are you familiar with it?

DEAN  
Not by name. I don't know if it was ever used on me.

CASTIEL  
We have to find out who else has been in this house recently. Either that, or... _(He looks behind him, out into the hall.)_

SAM  
 _(Wincing in pain)_  
Dean...

DEAN  
Look, I gotta stitch some of these up. Bring that lamp a little closer. _(Notices the camera sitting on the dresser)_ Does that have to be on?

 _(After looking at the camera, Castiel turns it off.)_

 _  
SCENE CHANGE_

 _(The sun has come up. OCTOBER 10, 2009. Dean is examining the rug on which Castiel was standing when they found him within the ring of fire. It has been burned all the way through and is almost falling apart. A design drawn on the underside of the rug has been destroyed. It looks like one of the Devil's Traps from "The Key of Solomon." Dean looks disappointed, and sighs.)_

DEAN  
Now we'll have to get another one.

MICAH  
 _(Operating the camera)_  
What's that design you drew on it?

DEAN  
It's called a Devil's Trap. If you get a demon to walk within it, they're trapped.

MICAH  
Whoa, I wish I'd known about those things.

DEAN  
Well, it's hard to get them to just waltz right in. Usually you have to trick them.

CASTIEL  
Someone brought holy oil in here too.

MICAH  
What?

DEAN  
The ring of fire. It was done with a holy oil that can trap angels. So we're dealing with a heavy hitter?

 _(Castiel nods.)_

MICAH  
Is that why my house didn't burn down?

DEAN  
It's fairly self-contained, yeah. But your floor...

MICAH  
Yeah, I know. It's going to be an expensive bitch to refinish. _(Pans down to a black ring burned into the hardwood flooring)_

DEAN  
Micah, we need to know who brought this stuff in here. The oil, the black ointment...

MICAH  
I have no idea.

DEAN  
I know, but we need Katie down here to ask her.

MICAH  
Let me see what I can do.

  
 _SCENE CHANGE_

 _(Katie is now standing in the little computer room off the kitchen. She looks very tired and upset, like she's been crying. Dean and Castiel are questioning her.)_

CASTIEL  
Do you remember anything from last night?

KATIE  
Not my sleepwalking incident, no.

DEAN  
Remember any nightmares?

KATIE  
 _(Pause)_  
Yes.

CASTIEL  
Can you tell us about them?

KATIE  
 _(Sighs)_  
I dreamt that I had to complete some task. It meant trapping this really bright light inside a circle, and I smudged something black over the light to dull it, and... then I wanted to do something related to Satan, I don't know. So I destroyed a symbol, and there was blood... I really enjoyed all of it, in my dream anyway. It has to be symbolic of what I did to Sam, I mean... wouldn't you think?

DEAN  
Yeah, sounds like it. It doesn't all make sense, though.

 _(Castiel looks at him for a meaningful amount of time.)_

KATIE  
It's just... I don't know what to do about that. I feel so bad. What do you say to someone after you've done something like that to them... _(The last sentence comes out shaky. She puts a hand over her eyes.)_

DEAN  
Sam knows it wasn't you.

 _(Katie makes a sighing sound, obviously choking back tears.)_

Do you know where the daeva went after it possessed you?

KATIE  
I presume back into the attic. The door was open, so...

DEAN  
Katie, do you remember where the ointment came from? Or the oil?

 _(She shakes her head.)_

Cas?

CASTIEL  
When I came down, I saw her take a bowl out of one of the kitchen cabinets. The ointment came from that bowl. As for the oil, I was already unconscious when she used it.

DEAN  
Then we've got to search this kitchen.

  
 _SCENE CHANGE_

 _(There are now in the kitchen, looking at a dark blue Tupperware bowl with the black ointment in it.)_

DEAN  
 _(To the camera)_  
So we found this bowl tucked away behind a bunch of plates. No one knows how it got there; Micah and Katie don't even recognize it. And this pitcher here could have been the one that held the oil, although it's empty now. _(He indicates a clay pitcher sitting on the counter, which has not been seen previously in any recordings.)_ So that's that.

CASTIEL  
Do you still want me to analyze the ointment?

DEAN  
Yeah, hold on.

 _SCENE CHANGE_

 _(Dean has taken over the camera and is filming Castiel as he points to the substance in the bowl and explains what's in it.)_

CASTIEL  
We talked about the Sin Root...

DEAN  
Yeah.

CASTIEL  
Once you powder it and add it to water, it takes on this oily consistency. The inside of the root is black; that's where the color comes from. _(While talking about the ointment, he tilts the bowl and points to the substance, indicating certain observable properties.)_ Here, see these little seeds?

DEAN  
Yeah?

CASTIEL  
Those come from wolfsbane.

DEAN  
One use being concealment.

CASTIEL  
Yes.

DEAN  
The question is, what are they trying to conceal?

CASTIEL  
There are far too many possible answers to that question. Their identity, their intentions, their methods...

DEAN  
What if this isn't a daeva? What if they've used wolfsbane to conceal their true identity?

CASTIEL  
No, I'm quite sure there is a daeva here. For one thing, they leave those types of footprints.

DEAN  
But what if it's all been an illusion?

CASTIEL  
There is also what I can feel in this house. My sensitivity is still quite strong, even if I am cut off from Heaven. _(While he's speaking, as he turns his head toward and away from the camera, the light seen previously coming out of his eyes blinds the camera for a split second. Dean groans.)_ What is it?

DEAN  
That light is coming out of your eyes again.

CASTIEL  
Is it really distracting?

DEAN  
Nah, it's only done it once.

CASTIEL  
Alright. Then, there also appears to be some tiny pieces of dried lizard skin in here. It heightens the power of the wolfsbane. _(His eyes do it again.)_

DEAN  
Augh, God. That hurt my eyes.

 _(Castiel looks at him cluelessly.)_

I've got an idea.

  
 _SCENE CHANGE_

 _(When the camera comes back on, Castiel is wearing sunglasses.)_

CASTIEL  
There are a few other herbs in here used to heighten effectiveness... Asafoetida... and Stickwort, which encourages sleep. To give it the ointment consistency, they also added petroleum jelly. Otherwise, the Sin Root would make it too liquid.

DEAN  
Someone who has petroleum jelly on hand. So they're a swinger as well.

 _(Even with the sunglasses on, the viewer can tell Castiel is bewildered. He tilts his head.)_

Never mind. It was an attempt at a lousy joke.

CASTIEL  
Would I have understood it if it had been funny?

DEAN  
 _(Snorts)_  
You're getting good at this.

  
 _SCENE CHANGE_

 _(Back in the living room, they are questioning Katie, who is sitting on one of the leather couches.)_

DEAN  
We need to know who's been in here besides you and Micah. Let's start with the most recent.

 _(Katie opens her mouth to reply, but Micah speaks first.)_

MICAH  
There's Amber...

KATIE  
She's a friend of mine. But she wasn't the most recent. The woman from next door was in here yesterday.

 _(There's a beat of silence as everyone realizes they could have their primary suspect.)_

MICAH  
Who's that, babe? One of the Conners?

KATIE  
No, she's a new neighbor. On the other side.

MICAH  
I thought no one was living there.

KATIE  
I guess her family bought the house.

DEAN  
What's her name?

KATIE  
Jenn. Jenn Chikane.

DEAN  
What does she look like?

KATIE  
Uh, she's white, reddish-brown hair a little past her shoulders... black leather jacket... I think her eyes were brown.

DEAN  
Any distinctive jewelry?

KATIE  
Yeah. She had on this really pretty necklace. It was square but with one of the corners pointing up, and a red jewel in the middle.

DEAN  
 _(Seems disturbed by the description)_  
I can't be sure, but she sounds familiar. When was she here?

KATIE  
You guys went out to buy that rug... Micah was at work, and I came home to have lunch. That's when she came by.

DEAN  
What did she do while she was here?

KATIE  
Nothing, really. We just sat and talked for about twenty minutes. Stuff about the house and the neighborhood... what the old neighbors were like.

DEAN  
Did she give you anything to eat or drink?

KATIE  
Well... yeah. She brought me a muffin.

DEAN  
Okay. We're not going to panic...

MICAH  
Is there a reason we should be panicking?

DEAN  
I'm going to go next door and check out the house. Hold tight until I get back.

MICAH  
What's going on?

DEAN  
I'll tell you when I get back.

  
 _(He gets up from the couch, and there's a SCENE CHANGE._

 _Now Dean is standing near the front door as he reports on what he found.)_

DEAN  
 _(Hands in his pockets, sheepish)_  
No one lives next door. The home is still for sale. I looked all over inside for the daeva altar, but it's not there. I don't think this woman has been staying there, but she's fully aware of what's been going on over here.

MICAH  
Why do you think that?

DEAN  
Just trust me. _(To Katie)_ If she comes back, do not talk to her, okay? Slam the door in her face and call me or Sam.

KATIE  
Who is she?

 _(When Katie begins to speak, Micah widens the angle so she can be seen too.)_

DEAN  
I think she was a demon. The master of your daeva.

MICAH  
Someone bigger than this thing in our house?

DEAN  
Yes, very much so. Very violent and skilled in black magick.

CASTIEL  
You think she drugged the muffin.

DEAN  
Yes. And planted all the stuff here. The ointment and the oil.

KATIE  
Wait, you're saying you think this woman came in here and... _(She puts her hand over her mouth and starts to cry.)_ Micah, I'm scared.

MICAH  
Baby, we're going to be fine. I won't let this bitch -

KATIE  
She could have done anything to me while she was in here! I don't even remember her doing any of these things!

 _(Micah puts the camera down on a piece of furniture without regard to what's in frame. The viewer can only see part of Katie's waist and legs as Micah goes to her and holds her.)_

DEAN  
Look... we're going to do all we can to keep you safe. The more we learn, the more prepared we can be. But we are dealing with some skilled sons a'bitches.

KATIE  
Who knows what other boobytraps she left.

DEAN  
We'll search the house.

MICAH  
And then what? What are these people trying to accomplish?

CASTIEL  
Most likely, with the destruction of Sam's tattoo... they want to get inside him.

DEAN  
That's not gonna happen!

MICAH  
So it was okay when it was Katie who was going to be possessed?

DEAN  
 _(At a loss for words)_  
Sam's injured. It's not right to ask him to do this.

MICAH  
That's a convenient answer.

DEAN  
 _(Long pause)_  
I'm going to go check on Sam. His wounds can't get infected. Hospitals would ask questions about who did it.

 _(He can be heard going up the stairs.)_

MICAH  
It's easy when it's not someone you love, huh? These things get a lot harder when it's your brother who could be possessed!

 _(Castiel comes over to try and shush Micah's outburst. Dean stops on the stairs for a moment, assumably to get control of his anger, and then continues up the stairs.)_

 _  
SCENE CHANGE_

 _(Dean is in the room Sam is occupying, sitting on the edge of his bed. Sam is sitting up to eat his dinner off a tray. He looks a bit tired and shaky._

 _When Dean says this first sentence, his voice is so low that it can barely be made out. It doesn't seem like Micah really heard it; otherwise, he probably would have asked Dean what he meant.)_

DEAN  
...so I think that's what one of the symbols means, on the Ouija board. _(Points to a pill sitting on the tray)_ Don't forget to take that.

SAM  
I won't. _(He taps the glass of chocolate milk on his tray with his fork.)_ Can I have something else to drink?

DEAN  
 _(Notices the camera)_  
Why are you filming this?

MICAH  
I want to talk about what we're going to do tonight.

DEAN  
No one gets possessed tonight. We're putting up salt lines all around and Cas and I will patrol. Sam needs a couple days to heal before we can put him back to work. Okay?

MICAH  
Okay.

DEAN  
Will you get Sam something else to drink?

MICAH  
Yeah.

 _(Before he leaves, Dean takes the glass, downs all of the milk, and hands the glass to Micah.)_

DEAN  
That wasn't half bad.

 _(Micah leaves. As he goes down the hall, a nervous Katie stands in their bedroom doorway.)_

KATIE  
What'd he say?

MICAH  
We're putting up salt lines all around. Dean and Cas will patrol. Sam needs time to heal.

 _(She sighs with relief.)_

 _  
SCENE CHANGE_

 _(Micah and Katie go to bed around 11:00 PM. Just as he said, Dean puts salt lines in the doorways of the couple's room and Sam's room. He and Castiel patrol the hall for hours. About 2:15 AM, Dean starts to show signs of sleepiness. It becomes more and more intense until he sits down against the wall and falls asleep. Castiel shakes him awake.)_

CASTIEL  
You should go to bed.

DEAN  
No, I gotta look after Sammy.

CASTIEL  
I can handle things. We searched the house thoroughly for anymore magick supplies. Sam's behind a salt line.

DEAN  
It's not foolproof with this thing. The daeva will find a way around it.

CASTIEL  
I'll yell for you if I need your help.

DEAN  
 _(Drifting off)_  
If I fall asleep, something will happen.

CASTIEL  
 _(Shaking him lightly)_  
Come on. You're no good to Sam if you don't sleep.

 _(Reluctantly, Dean gets to his feet and heads into the bedroom he's occupying. Before going in, he peeks into Sam's room to check on him, then continues on.)_

DEAN  
If anything happens, you wake me up.

CASTIEL  
First thing.

 _(Dean removes nothing but his shoes, lies down on the bed on top of the covers, and seems to fall asleep immediately._

 _Nothing happens for a while. Castiel stands quietly in the hall in silence._

 _4:46 AM. OCTOBER 11, 2009. In the background, the camera catches Sam coming to his door. He holds onto the doorjamb as if he's having trouble standing up.)_

SAM  
Cas...

 _(Castiel rushes to him. Sam suddenly grabs the lapels of Castiel's coat and yanks him into the bedroom; his feet break the salt line.)_

CASTIEL  
Dean!

 _(Sam's hand comes up and his fingers swipe across Castiel's forehead. Castiel instantly stands still to one side of the doorway; his head slowly lowers and he's quiet. It all happens very fast._

 _Dean stirs in bed, but does not wake up. It seems Micah heard the call as well; he also stirs in bed, but does not wake._

 _The salt line broken, Sam swaggers from the room. He crouches down as he creeps along the hall, moving hand over hand along the railing toward Micah and Katie's room. The look on his face is far worse than simple mischief. He is stalking prey._

 _The entire time, Sam is growling very low in his throat, but it isn't a normal growl. It sounds as if Sam and another voice are growling at the same time, like some sort of creature is making a secondary sound from his throat. The sound is inhuman, animal._

 _When he gets to the room, Sam kneels down near the floor and slides an object through the salt line; it is a hairbrush. Now with this salt line broken as well, he is able to get up, then resume his crouched at the waist position, and creep over to the side of the bed._

 _Sam brings his face as close to Katie's as he can; she is sleeping on her side with her face toward him. She feels him breathing on her and wakes up with a gasp.)_

KATIE  
Sam?

 _(He simply grins at her. It is a dangerous grin._

 _Katie reaches behind her and touches Micah's leg.)_

KATIE  
Micah...

 _(Sam, lunging forward, grabs Katie's sleeveless shirt by the straps and yanks her out of bed. She screams. He holds her up so her feet do not touch the floor. Katie kicks and continues to scream.)_

KATIE  
MICAH! MICAH!

 _(Micah wakes up, sees what's happening, and jumps up out of bed. He pushes at Sam.)_

MICAH  
What are you doing?! Let her go!

 _(They grapple over Katie for a few moments. There is movement down the hall, in Dean's room; he is beginning to stir. Sam shoves Micah and he flies over the end of the bed, hitting his head on the table near the window. This jostles the camera a few inches to the left. Micah has trouble recovering. He can be seen trying to get up as Sam carries Katie down the hall toward the closet that holds the door into the attic. When they get close, he holds her higher, snickering and growling, so her stomach is even with his mouth. The way that he is holding her shirt has caused it to ride up. Sam begins to suck and nibble at her bare stomach. Katie is now crying. She continues to kick her feet.)_

DEAN  
Sammy, what the hell!

 _(He can be seen behind Sam, coming out of his room. Dean seems out of it. Ignoring him, Sam now sinks his teeth into Katie's stomach. She wails and struggles._

 _Rushing him, Dean slams into Sam with his arms around his waist, trying to tackle him. The three silhouettes can be seen fighting in the dark. Dean slams him against the wall three times; Katie's body hangs and swings helplessly with the motion of Sam's body. Pictures fall to the floor.)_

KATIE  
MICAH! MICAH!

 _(Micah comes out of the bedroom and attempts to wrench Katie out of Sam's grasp. With a howl of intense effort, Sam brings Katie up and swings her violently at Micah; her body careens with his, knocking him back into the wall. Glass breaks; it is the full-length mirror on the wall beside the bedroom. Sam swings her the other way at Dean and knocks him back with such force that he leaves a dent in the wall behind his head. Dean collapses to the floor, stunned.)_

MICAH  
Holy fuck!

 _(Panting, Sam carries Katie toward the closet.)_

MICAH  
No!

 _(He tries again to rescue Katie. She is kicking Sam as hard as she can, but it doesn't seem to make a difference. When Micah approaches, Sam just glares at him and he goes flying over the railing to the top tier of stairs below. It can be assumed that the daeva used psychokinetic powers to accomplish this. Both Micah and Dean try to recover from their blows, but they're obviously hurt._

 _Sam just stands over Dean, looking down at him, and snickers. He licks Katie's stomach from bottom to top. She sobs harder.)_

SAM/DAEVA  
Mine. My girl.

DEAN  
Shit, we never even considered it. The daeva's been in there the whole time. You've been possessed ever since it carved up your tattoo.

SAM/DAEVA  
My girls. Watching. Waiting.

 _(He snickers and it turns into a sound not unlike the demonic howl heard in the original recordings on Night #13.)_

DEAN  
Yeah, isn't your boss going to be mad when he finds out you're trying to get some of his tail?

SAM/DAEVA  
Azazel is dead! _(Howls again, turns, and heads into the closet.)_

 _(Getting up, Dean follows him. A violent scuffle can be heard, with objects falling off shelves and the sound of bodies hitting the walls; Katie screams and cries out in pain. Dean comes flying out of the closet and rebounds off the opposite wall, falling limply to the floor.)_

DEAN  
Holy crap, you're a strong little bastard.

 _(The sounds coming from the closet indicate that Sam is climbing up into the attic through the little door, taking Katie with him. She screams and struggles, but her voice fades as the walls between her and the camera multiply. It sounds like she's in pain - one can only imagine how Sam, even possessed, managed to jump, grab onto the edges of the opening, and climb up into the attic while still holding onto her. Perhaps the psychokinesis was employed here too._

 _The sound of Sam running across the attic comes from the ceiling. Micah crawls up the stairs and Dean gets to his feet as well.)_

MICAH  
Oh God... oh fuck... Katie!

DEAN  
Are you okay? _(Goes to check on him)_

MICAH  
Just in unimaginable pain, but nothing's broken. Where did he take Katie?

DEAN  
Up in the attic. Cas! _(Dean goes to where Castiel is standing in the doorway of Sam's room and takes him by the shoulders.)_ Shit, we missed some of that ointment. There's another bowl around here somewhere. _(He retrieves a tissue from a box in his room with which to wipe off the ointment. Castiel immediately raises his head.)_

CASTIEL  
Dean -

DEAN  
I know. The daeva is in the attic with Sam and Katie.

CASTIEL  
It took Katie?

DEAN  
Yeah.

 _(Micah is getting a ladder.)_

DEAN  
Micah, let us take care of this.

MICAH  
He's got Katie up there!

DEAN  
It's dangerous!

MICAH  
I don't give a shit.

DEAN  
Cas, get us up there.

 _(Castiel takes Dean's arm and they simply disappear._

 _Desperate, Micah rushes with the ladder into the closet. After he sets it up, he comes to get the camera and climbs up the ladder with it. At this point, the camera seems to be more of a psychological crutch for him than a necessity._

 _When he points the camera up into the attic, Dean is inching toward one corner while Castiel stands quietly, looking for his chance. Micah zooms in on Sam and Katie in the corner. Sam is hunched over her; she is trying to escape, but he keeps a good hold on her as she squirms underneath him. Sam is laughing impishly and chewing at her stomach again. It's obvious the daeva wants to go further, but they're not alone and Katie is unwilling. Sometimes he just licks and sucks, other times he chews at her skin and even bites her. She struggles so much that she gets her body turned over, and he simply switches to biting at her side and the small of her back.)_

KATIE  
Ow, ow! Micah!

 _(Dean glances over his shoulder.)_

DEAN  
Micah, stay back!

 _(Sam is more growling than breathing; every exhale is a raspy expression of the daeva's frustration. He keeps his eyes on the approaching men.)_

SAM/DAEVA  
My girl. Back! Mine! _I_ watch. _I_ stalk. _(While indicating himself, he hits himself in the chest.)_ She is mine.

DEAN  
You know you can't keep her. Your new boss has you watching her for a reason.

SAM/DAEVA  
She will give to me! I watch... many years. The girl belongs to me!

MICAH  
The hell she does!

DEAN  
Your boss isn't going to reward you for your service. Not the way you want.

SAM/DAEVA  
Then I _take_.

DEAN  
She's going to be mad when she finds out.

SAM/DAEVA  
Only one... or two... it will be permitted.

DEAN  
We can't let you do that.

 _(Dean and Castiel move closer. Sam jumps, bobbing and weaving, but he knows he's cornered. When he tries to break away toward the opposite side of the attic, Katie squirms free and runs to Micah, crying. He puts the camera down so he can hold her. [They are both sitting on the floor of the attic at this point.] The camera catches Sam as he dodges back into his corner and pants like a frightened animal. He tries to ignore Dean and Castiel, looking through a few precious photographs he had stashed in the attic. Dean lunges at him and they fight; viewing this is very tense, as the viewer knows if they fall, they could go through the floor. Sam bites into Dean's shoulder and he yells. This is when Castiel takes his chance and places the tips of his first two fingers against the space between Sam's eyes, the area that has been indicated previously to be the Third Eye. Sam instantly falls unconscious._

 _He's pitched forward over Dean's arm; Dean cradles him to keep him from hitting the floor.)_

DEAN  
Castiel, get us out of here.

 _(Castiel is interested in the photographs. He picks them up and thumbs through them.)_

DEAN  
Cas!

 _(Realizing that Dean is talking to him, Castiel takes Dean and Sam's arms in each hand and they all disappear.)_

 _  
SCENE CHANGE_

 _(The group is now downstairs, in the den. Sam is tied to a chair that has been placed in the middle of another Oriental rug in front of the fireplace. A Devil's Trap has been painted onto the rug. They aren't trying to hide it now; there is no reason to. There is a large stain of blood on Sam's shirt; he popped a few stitches in the fight._

 _Katie is looking through the small amount of photographs the daeva had in the attic.)_

KATIE  
These are childhood pictures of myself and Brittany. And this one is us together, from only a couple years ago. The one of us as adults disappeared off the side of the fridge the day before you came here. _(Shakes her head)_ All of these pictures of me as a kid should have been burned up in the house fire. It's just like the photo Micah found in the attic.

DEAN  
This thing has been watching you since you were a child, Katie. It's obsessed with you. That's why it took you up into the attic.

SAM/DAEVA  
 _(Raises his head)_  
They are mine.

DEAN  
No, nothing here belongs to you. And now we're going to send you back to Hell.

 _(Castiel hands him a book.)_

KATIE  
 _(Her voice shakes, but she bravely questions the daeva)_  
Why have you been stalking me for so long? Are you stalking my sisters too?

SAM/DAEVA  
You and Brittany. Another follows Christy. She is not mine, but you are.

KATIE  
Why?

SAM/DAEVA  
You are vessels. You are exquisite.

KATIE  
Vessels? Vessels for what?

SAM/DAEVA  
You are only one I have revealed myself to.

KATIE  
Vessels for angels?

SAM/DAEVA  
I enjoyed being inside you.

 _(Katie breaks down into tears and goes back to Micah on the couch.)_

DEAN  
Shut the hell up. If you make this hard, I'll stuff your mouth full of Angelica root.

SAM/DAEVA  
Wanted to take a ride in the skin of Lucifer's vessel. It was worth it.

KATIE  
 _(Horrified)_  
...Lucifer?

DEAN  
 _(Reading from the book; it is part of the exorcism ritual from the Roman Catholic "Rituale Romanum")_  
Exorcizo te, immundissime spiritus, omnis incursio adversarii, omne phantasma, omnis legio...

 _(Sam [the daeva] begins to thrash in the chair, crying out in agitation.)_

DEAN  
...in nomine Domini nostri Jesu Christi eradicare, et effugare ab hoc plasmate Dei.

 _(Frightened, Katie hides her face in Micah's chest.)_

KATIE  
This is crazy. This is crazy.

 _(The sound coming from Sam's mouth takes on a particularly loud and demonic quality. The camera quakes in reaction. Part of Dean's exorcism is drowned out.)_

DEAN  
\- qui te de supernis caelorum in inferiora terrae demergi praecepit!

 _(One of the black leather couches in the living room rises off the floor and flies into the den, striking Dean and knocking him over. Castiel runs over to lift the couch off of him. Micah and Katie both scream and clutch each other. Micah starts to get up to help, but the second couch also flies from one room to the other and careens right into Castiel. The couch actually bounces off of him as if he's made of steel._

 _Micah, with a yelp, recoils from the flying couch and falls back next to Katie, where he was sitting before.)_

MICAH  
Fuck... fuck... I can't believe this is happening!

CASTIEL  
Dean!

 _(The scream coming out of Sam begins to sound more and more human. It is a scream of intense effort. He finally breaks through the bonds on his left wrist and pulls that side of his shirt aside, as well as the bandages, exposing the slashed tattoo. Sam lowers his head as far as he can and licks fresh blood from his wounds. He then appears to swallow it. A few seconds later, panting with his head thrown back, Sam lets out a scream and black misty smoke pours from his mouth. Micah and Katie clutch each other and just stare at it, amazed. The smoke sinks into the floor and disappears._

 _Everything grows quiet except for the sound of Sam panting. Then Castiel lifts the couch off of Dean, who crawls out, cringing and panting himself.)_

CASTIEL  
Are you alright?

DEAN  
Don't think anything's broken. Just bruised. _(He limps to the couch Castiel just lifted off of him and collapses onto it.)_ You okay, Sammy?

SAM  
Yeah.

MICAH  
What happened?

CASTIEL  
Sam exorcized the daeva from his body.

KATIE  
He can do that?

DEAN  
Don't ask.

SAM  
Dean, you know I had to do it. It threw a _couch_ at you. The daeva was in my body, so my blood -

DEAN  
Let's not talk about it right now. _(To Katie)_ I don't think your demon is going to bother you anymore. He's been sent back to Hell.

 _(Castiel walks over to Sam and starts to untie his other wrist. As an afterthought, he waves a hand at the camera and it stops recording.)_

 _  
SCENE CHANGE_

 _(Castiel is in the kitchen. He holds up the bottle of chocolate milk for the camera.)_

MICAH  
Please repeat what you just told me.

CASTIEL  
You should throw out what's left of this milk. It's been tainted with a sleeping potion. It would also be a good idea to do a thorough search of your house for any more bowls of the ointment. The one Sam used last night was hidden inside his mattress. The sheet covered the slit cut in its side.

MICAH  
More of the work of this mystery neighbor.

CASTIEL  
Yes.

 _(Micah turns the camera toward the bar, where Dean and Sam are sitting. They are both visibly bruised and seem tired, but are still hanging in there.)_

MICAH  
Do you guys know what this whole vessel thing is about? Katie and her sisters are vessels?

DEAN  
We don't know anymore about it than you do.

MICAH  
But... why did it mention Lucifer? I mean, that's just nuts... Lucifer -

DEAN  
 _(Shaking his head)_  
Don't worry about it. The daeva wasn't talking about Katie.

MICAH  
Then why did it -

DEAN  
Just leave it alone.

 _(Sam looks away, a troubled expression on his face.)_

MICAH  
 _(Pausing for a long time)_  
You're sure?

DEAN  
I'm sure. But, I would like to talk to you about Katie. In private.

  
 _SCENE CHANGE_

 _(Dean has Micah stand in frame with him as they talk in the living room.)_

DEAN  
I did it this way because it's easy to miss something when you're behind a camera.

MICAH  
Okay...

DEAN  
Yeah, Mr. Engaged to be Engaged... you've got a decision to make here.

MICAH  
What?

DEAN  
If you're in this for the long haul.

MICAH  
You mean...?

DEAN  
If the Yellow-Eyed Demon was interested in your girlfriend, it means there could be more trouble. The daeva will probably not be the last demon you encounter. Others could be much worse than what you dealt with this time. And that mystery woman is still out there. Do you love Katie enough to stick it out with her?

MICAH  
Yeah. Yeah! Of course.

DEAN  
Things could get much weirder.

MICAH  
I love her.

DEAN  
Okay. Because you have no idea the things Sam and I have dealt with... and it isn't going to get better. In fact, things will probably get stranger than you ever could imagine over the next year.

MICAH  
I don't know what you mean.

DEAN  
You will.

 _(Micah sighs and shifts uncomfortably.)_

But I can teach you a few things that may help.

 _(Micah walks over and turns off the camera.)_

 _  
SCENE CHANGE_

 _(The timestamp on this recording says it takes place OCTOBER 12, 2009. The sun is going down outside the windows. Dean and Sam come down the stairs with their packs slung over their shoulders. Castiel follows them.)_

MICAH  
Here, the great heroes descend the stairs as they prepare to set out on another ghost-busting adventure.

 _(Sam laughs while Dean shakes his head and smiles.)_

Do you have any final words of advice for your hosts? Hm?

SAM  
Don't stand up in a canoe.

DEAN  
Never fry bacon naked.

 _(Micah laughs; Katie also laughs off camera. She comes into frame.)_

KATIE  
I made a care package for your trip. _(She hands Dean a foil-wrapped package.)_ It's food.

DEAN  
Oh, thank you.

KATIE  
I'm the one who should be thanking you. What you did for us... _(Katie leans up to hug him around the neck, and kisses his cheek.)_

DEAN  
It was nothing, sweetheart.

 _(She goes to Sam next. His face is ridden with guilt.)_

SAM  
I'm so sorry for what I did to -

KATIE  
It's okay, it wasn't you.

SAM  
But I hurt you.

KATIE  
And I hurt you. _(She points to his chest.)_ So we're even.

 _(They both laugh a bit awkwardly, and she also hugs him and kisses his cheek. Then Katie goes to Castiel.)_

You're a funny little guy, you know that?

CASTIEL  
I am not trying to be comical.

 _(Everyone chuckles. Katie gives him a hug and kiss on the cheek. He smiles and furrows his brow.)_

Thank you for that expression of affection.

MICAH  
Take it easy, you guys.

 _(He shakes hands with each of them. Dean pulls him in and gives him a one-armed hug, clapping him on the back.)_

DEAN  
Remember what I taught you, okay?

MICAH  
I'll do my best.

 _(He opens the front door and films them as they leave the house. Everyone says goodbye and Dean and Sam wave on their way out the door. Katie stands in the doorway with her hand to her mouth, a look of trepidation on her face.)_

CASTIEL  
 _(On his way down the steps)_  
Shouldn't I harvest my crops now?

  
 _SCENE CHANGE_

 _(The timestamp on this recording says that it takes place on OCTOBER 16, 2009. Micah, dressed in a tuxedo, has a round table set up in the living room. It has been decorated with a fancy tablecloth, roses, two candles, and set with two place settings._

 _He smiles for the camera and shows off a diamond ring in a velvet box._

 _When Katie comes home a few minutes later, she stops in the doorway, door still open, and looks at Micah, stunned. A delighted smile breaks across her face.)_

KATIE  
You look handsome.

MICAH  
I put it all together for you. Close the door, babe.

 _(She does. He gets down on one knee and shows her the ring.)_

Katie, since the first minute I saw you, I knew there was something very special about you. I never thought when Amber set us up on that blind date that you would turn out to be so beautiful, and fun, and would complete my life so perfectly.

 _(Katie starts to cry out of the emotion of the event.)_

I should have done this a long time ago. I don't want to live without you, Katherine Featherston. Will you marry me?

KATIE  
Yes.

 _(Micah puts the ring on her finger, and they hug and kiss extensively. Just after Micah serves the dinner he has cooked for them, he turns the camera off._

 _There follows almost two hours of footage of their engagement party, thrown OCTOBER 24, 2009._

 _  
The last recording was taken on NOVEMBER 21, 2009. Micah comes to the door, filming the arrival of a woman with reddish-brown hair and wearing a black leather jacket.)_

"JENN CHIKANE"  
 _(She is carrying a basket of muffins)_  
You got the camera like I asked.

MICAH  
Yeah... why did I do that?

"JENN CHIKANE"  
We're just having a pleasant conversation. No reason to be alarmed. Don't these muffins smell incredible?

MICAH  
They do... do smell good.

"JENN CHIKANE"  
Are there wards under the welcome mat? _(She kicks the mat.)_

MICAH  
Yes.

"JENN CHIKANE"  
Get rid of them.

 _(Micah lifts the mat and disturbs two lines of powder, one of salt, and one of a substance that looks like red brick dust. When he brings the camera back up, the woman is grinning, satisfied.)_

Is Katie home yet?

MICAH  
She'll be home any minute.

"JENN CHIKANE"  
I'll come in and wait, then.

  
 _SCENE CHANGE_

 _(The camera comes back on when Katie walks in the front door.)_

KATIE  
What's that smell? _(She notices the woman sitting on the couch.)_ You're Jenn Chikane.

"JENN CHIKANE"  
You have a good memory.

KATIE  
We should call Sam and Dean.

"JENN CHIKANE"  
No, no. No reason to disturb them. I'll let them know about our visit.

KATIE  
But... they said... _(She seems to be just as disoriented as Micah.)_

"JENN CHIKANE"  
Don't worry about them. Come over here and have a seat.

 _(Katie tentatively takes a seat on the couch next to her.)_

Isn't this nice?

KATIE  
What do you want from us?

"JENN CHIKANE"  
Now, that's not very nice. I just wanted to talk with you.

KATIE  
Why can't I control my own body? They said you were dangerous.

"JENN CHIKANE"  
Now why do you think that is?

KATIE  
I don't know, Jenn.

"JENN CHIKANE"  
I never said my name was Jenn.

KATIE  
You didn't?

"JENN CHIKANE"  
No.

KATIE  
Then what did you say?

"JENN CHIKANE"  
I said Gem.

KATIE  
Gem.

"JENN CHIKANE"  
Yes. G-E-M. _(She pauses for a long time, looking at them both and grinning, wrapping her hair around her finger.)_ Do you know what Gem spelled backwards is?

  
 _SCENE CHANGE_

 _(In the next scene, the camera is on the floor, leaning to one side. All that can be seen of Micah is his blood-streaked hand, moving aimlessly in frame. He's making choked sounds of pain. Katie can be heard screaming and crying in the kitchen while "Gem" yells at her. Neither woman is in frame.)_

"JENN CHIKANE/GEM"  
Did you really think this would work? Did you think I wouldn't find it?

 _(Katie screams in pain.)_

KATIE  
Please, no, stop! Please stop!

"JENN CHIKANE/GEM"  
But I'm not finished yet. An anti-possession tattoo. _(Scoffs)_ Really.

 _(Micah fights to pull himself toward his cell phone, which is sitting open on the floor nearby. He gets his hand on it and tries to concentrate on dialing a number. He gets it wrong two times and has to start over.)_

Ugh, don't you move, or I'll cut his head off and throw it in the pool. And it'll bob there, just staring at you, all dead.

KATIE  
No! Leave Micah alone!

 _(The viewer can see the woman's boots as she walks over to Micah and stomps on his phone, then kicks it across the room. Micah groans. The woman leans down and grabs the front of his shirt; when she attempts to yank him up, he manages to bring out a small bottle of clear liquid and splash it in her eyes. The woman rears back, screaming with her hands to her face. Her face appears to be smoking. It can be assumed that the liquid is Holy Water, and the woman is either a demon in disguise or demonically possessed. Micah desperately tries to drag himself toward the front door, but "Gem" picks up the camera and goes after him. She begins to bash him in the head with it. Both of them are screaming now, her in anger and effort, and him in pain. The screen goes staticy on the first blow; by the third, it has shut off.)_

 _  
SCENE CHANGE_

 _(The location has changed to Micah and Katie's bedroom. What is in frame is Katie, sitting in a chair, crying hysterically. Part of the window and the table on the wall opposite the bed can be seen behind her. Only a corner of the bed is visible._

 _The woman, "Gem," walks into frame. There is a two-pronged barbecue fork in her hand. Before she speaks, she stares into the lens and her eyes turn black from iris to pupil, then back again. This is another possible indicator of demonic possession.)_

"JENN CHIKANE/GEM"  
Tell him.

KATIE  
No!

"JENN CHIKANE/GEM"  
Tell him or I'll kill Micah right here and right now. _(She pokes at the bed with the barbecue fork. Micah's muffled scream comes from that direction. The bed moves as if he is struggling on top of it; he is tied to the headboard.)_

KATIE  
No! Please!

"JENN CHIKANE/GEM"  
Tell Sam what you told me.

KATIE  
I... I did it.

"JENN CHIKANE/GEM"  
You did what?

KATIE  
The Yellow-Eyed Man told me that _I_ burned Baba Looey on the ceiling. He said some vessels have the power of... of...

"JENN CHIKANE/GEM"  
 _(Annoyed)_  
Sacred Fire. Say it.

KATIE  
Sacred Fire. Sacred Fire! That he had triggered it with his blood, but I did it. I created that fire, and I burned up our dog and destroyed our house! It was me, it was me... _(Sobs)_

"JENN CHIKANE/GEM"  
Hmm. Isn't that interesting, Sam? That my father can fill a child's mouth with his blood and that child can burn things with just the power of their mind. Even a dog.

Or a person.

And wouldn't you know it, demon blood can be added to food, and you don't really taste it unless you're expecting the flavor. Years ago, you wouldn't have known what it tasted like, would you, if someone had snuck into your home and added it to something you ate. Like her special chocolate chip cookies.

 _(She smiles and snickers.)_

I know this is a hard thing to accept, Sam. But it is true. You taint everyone you touch.

There's only one being who really understands you and your nature, and so will you when you say yes.

KATIE  
Let us go!

"JENN CHIKANE/GEM"  
I was TALKING! _(Backhands her across the face.)_

 _(Micah yells something through his gag.)_

Wait your turn. _(To Katie)_ I've brought your old friend with me. Took me years of searching through Hell to find him, but he's returned to you.

KATIE  
No! No! _(Looks all around her)_

"JENN CHIKANE/GEM"  
But he missed you, Katie.

 _(A black shadow passes across the window.)_

KATIE  
No, help me, somebody help - !

 _(She suddenly stops and relaxes. Katie sits in the chair much like she did on the backyard swing the first night she was possessed, almost unresponsive.)_

"JENN CHIKANE/GEM"  
That's alright. You just need a little time to adjust. _(She strokes Katie's hair.)_

KATIE/DAEVA  
I want to keep her.

"JENN CHIKANE/GEM"  
You know you can't.

KATIE/DAEVA  
She's mine.

"JENN CHIKANE/GEM"  
I'm sorry. You know what we found out about her while we were in Hell. Her type of vessel will be of no use to us.

KATIE/DAEVA  
Killing her is such a waste.

"JENN CHIKANE/GEM"  
Be good, and I'll find you another toy to play with.

 _(Micah yells again, his tone angry.)_

I've had about all I can take of you.

 _("Gem" pounces on him, moving out of frame. Her shadow can be seen on the opposite wall, bringing the barbecue fork up and arcing it down repeatedly, stabbing Micah. He starts to scream. She laughs._

 _After a few seconds, Katie responds, or rather, the daeva responds. She slowly gets up and crosses to the other side of the bed. With a demonic howl, she too pounces on Micah.)_

Ooh, using your teeth, very creative. But it might be easier with this butcher knife.

 _(The two demons proceed to stab Micah Sloat to death.)_

 _  
SCENE CHANGE_

 _(When the camera comes back on, both women are covered with blood. Katie sits in the chair, unresponsive, holding the butcher knife. "Gem" is sighing contentedly and putting her hair back in a ponytail.)_

"JENN CHIKANE/GEM"  
I love a good kill. Don't you love a good kill?

 _(Katie does not respond.)_

Oh, just so you boys know, Diane Mercer was a red herring. The daeva did not spell out "Goodbye Diane" on the Ouija board. Did you?

 _(Katie shakes her head.)_

He spelled out what we're going to say when we figure out how to kill you for good.

 _(Katie looks up and smiles impishly.)_

"JENN CHIKANE/GEM" AND KATIE/DAEVA  
 _(In unison)_  
Goodbye Dean!

 _(While "Gem" laughs, the daeva raises the butcher knife and makes Katie slit her own throat. They both snicker as blood pours down Katie's shirt.)_

 _END OF ALL RECORDINGS_

  
Micah Sloat and Katie Featherston's bodies were found on NOVEMBER 25, 2009, when they didn't show up at her parents' house for a Thanksgiving visit; they were due there on the 24th. Micah was tied down to the bed with Satanic symbols carved into his skin and 127 stab wounds in his body. Katie was on the floor at the end of the bed with her throat slashed; a tattoo on her lower back had been completely obliterated by multiple cuts.

The police report shows that investigators heard someone walking around in the attic, but a search of the room turned up no one. They did, however, find a partially burned photograph of Katie at eight years old tucked under one of the rafters; in this photo, she is holding a brown terrier.

  
 **POSSIBLE CONCLUSIONS:**

Scenario #1  
Dean and Sam Winchester and James Novak's Castiel persona engineered the entire operation with the suspect "Gem." This would explain how much of it was accomplished and is in line with the profile compiled of them by the FBI.

However, it seems that if Sam and Dean wanted to kill Micah Sloat and Katie Featherston, they would have simply done it when they had ample opportunity, unless they wanted to use "Gem" as a scapegoat.

  
Scenario #2  
Sam and Dean Winchester and James Novak's Castiel persona had nothing to do with the deaths of Katie Featherston and Micah Sloat, and were honestly trying to help. In some ways, this scenario is more frightening, because it could mean that they are locked in a holy war with the forces of evil that could eventually involve countless numbers of people. Many clues leading to this conclusion were dropped during the time the Winchesters spent in Micah Sloat's home.

In my recommendation, the best course of action we can take is to prepare for this scenario. If there is a holy war brewing, the Post-Initiative should assuredly be there to meet our adversary, whomever he may be.

  
Transcribed by SPECIAL AGENT RILEY FINN, FBI, Occult Crimes Division

My beta, Sammie, wanted an alternate happy ending, so if you'd like to read that, I've included it too.

  
 **LONGASS AUTHOR'S NOTES:** The future I've implied for Riley here contradicts the Buffy comics. The reason that I included the "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" crossover is because I wanted someone who knew a little something about the paranormal to be the one to transcribe the recordings. I had a dream while writing the story that it was Riley, so what the hell. :D  
The character death ending of this story is partially based on the alternate ending of PA (Katie slitting her throat).  
I just made up a name for Meg's new meatsuit, but I'm not even really considering it the character's real name. It was just, on her part, a joke on the name Meg. And "Chikane" means 'Replacement' in Japanese. ;)  
When I thought of crossing over SPN and PA, it seemed natural that the fire that burned down Katie's childhood home would be a great connection to make between the two fandoms. I mean, it's perfect, right? I would, however, like to write a non-show-mythology-heavy version of this story one day. There are many possibilities.  
I just made up Micah and Katie's address for story purposes. Same goes for Brittany, Katie's sister - never existed in the movie.  
Taco Pagoda is a joke restaurant I made up years ago; I needed the name of a Mexican restaurant in Japan. Harhar.  
I also made up Sin Root.  
"Farmville" was created by Zynga Games. I cheated a bit with having the guys feed Cas's chickens - you couldn't really do that in the game until early 2010.  
Title of the story comes from the Bon Jovi song "Bullet." It plays off the theme of guilt and responsibility, something both Katie and Sam are dealing with here.  
Thanks to Sammie for the great beta and for being into my work enough to pornable me into writing a porn version of this story sometime in the future. I started craving Sam/Katie in some form after writing this, and she really likes Sam, so we both decided it would be awesome to get him laid repeatedly, even if it probably will cause mega-angst.


	4. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KATIE  
> They said you were dangerous.

**What is the Distance Between a Bullet and a Gun**  
A _Supernatural/Paranormal Activity/Surprise Fandom_ Crossover  
by Laurel (Sailorhathor)

 **Chapters:** Alternate Ending  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural/Paranormal Activity/Surprise Fandom X-over  
 **Rating:** Adult  
 **Word Count:** 20,434 total  
 **Time Period:** Happens after SPN "5.04 The End." The time period of PA had to be AU'ed to 2009 to accommodate this (I desperately wanted to include Castiel in the story, heh). The ending of PA was also changed to make a need for the SPN characters to swoop in.  
 **Summary:** Katie Featherston and Micah Sloat have been terrorized by a demon in their home for the last twenty days. In step Dean and Sam Winchester and the angel on their shoulder, Castiel, to solve the problem. But what they find is that Katie's past is linked to theirs in ways they never anticipated, and the demon they are dealing with has some very powerful friends.  
 **Warnings:** Bad language. Violence. Attempted non-con. Burning of an animal. Character death. Spoilers for SPN up to 5.04 "The End" and all of _Paranormal Activity_. Told in transcription/script style.  
 **Beta:** Beta'ed by Moonlitxmelody. Thank you Sammie!  
 **Author's Notes:** Will be at the end of the story because they're numerous. Story title comes from the Bon Jovi song "Bullet."

  
 _(The last recording was taken on NOVEMBER 21, 2009. Micah comes to the door, filming the arrival of a woman with reddish-brown hair and wearing a black leather jacket.)_

"JENN CHIKANE"  
 _(She is carrying a basket of muffins.)_  
You got the camera like I asked.

MICAH  
Yeah... why did I do that?

"JENN CHIKANE"  
We're just having a pleasant conversation. No reason to be alarmed. Don't these muffins smell incredible?

MICAH  
They do... do smell good.

"JENN CHIKANE"  
Are there wards under the welcome mat? _(She kicks the mat.)_

MICAH  
Yes.

"JENN CHIKANE"  
Get rid of them.

 _(Micah lifts the mat and disturbs two lines of powder, one of salt, and one of a substance that looks like red brick dust. When he brings the camera back up, the woman is grinning, satisfied.)_

Is Katie home yet?

MICAH  
She'll be home any minute.

"JENN CHIKANE"  
I'll come in and wait, then.

  
 _SCENE CHANGE_

 _(The camera comes back on when Katie walks in the front door.)_

KATIE  
What's that smell? _(She notices the woman sitting on the couch.)_ You're Jenn Chikane.

"JENN CHIKANE"  
You have a good memory.

KATIE  
We should call Sam and Dean.

"JENN CHIKANE"  
No, no. No reason to disturb them. I'll let them know about our visit.

KATIE  
But... they said... _(She seems to be just as disoriented as Micah.)_

"JENN CHIKANE"  
Don't worry about them. Come over here and have a seat.

 _(Katie tentatively takes a seat on the couch next to her.)_

Isn't this nice?

KATIE  
What do you want from us?

"JENN CHIKANE"  
Now, that's not very nice. I just wanted to talk with you.

KATIE  
Why can't I control my own body? They said you were dangerous.

"JENN CHIKANE"  
Now why do you think that is?

KATIE  
I don't know, Jenn.

"JENN CHIKANE"  
I never said my name was Jenn.

KATIE  
You didn't?

"JENN CHIKANE"  
No.

KATIE  
Then what did you say?

"JENN CHIKANE"  
I said Gem.

KATIE  
Gem.

"JENN CHIKANE"  
Yes. G-E-M. _(She pauses for a long time, looking at them both and grinning, wrapping her hair around her finger.)_ Do you know what Gem spelled backwards is?

  
 _SCENE CHANGE_

 _(In the next scene, the camera is on the floor, leaning to one side. All that can be seen of Micah is his blood-streaked hand, moving aimlessly in frame. He's making choked sounds of pain. Katie can be heard screaming and crying in the kitchen while "Gem" yells at her. Neither woman is in frame.)_

"JENN CHIKANE/GEM"  
Did you really think this would work? Did you think I wouldn't find it?

 _(Katie screams in pain.)_

KATIE  
Please, no, stop! Please stop!

"JENN CHIKANE/GEM"  
But I'm not finished yet.

 _(Micah fights to pull himself toward his cell phone, which is sitting open on the floor nearby. He gets his hand on it and tries to concentrate on dialing a number. He gets it wrong two times and has to start over.)_

Ugh, don't you move, or I'll cut his head off and throw it in the pool. And it'll bob there, just staring at you, all dead.

KATIE  
No! Leave Micah alone!

 _(The viewer can see the woman's boots as she charges toward Micah. She gets about halfway and stops as if she's just hit an invisible wall. It's disorienting for her, and when she tries to walk forward again, she hits the invisible wall once more.)_

"JENN CHIKANE/GEM"  
What the fuck did you do?!

 _(Katie comes out of the kitchen with a Bowie knife in both hands. The back of her shirt, near the small of her back, is stained with blood. She's livid. Katie points to the rug under the woman's feet.)_

KATIE  
Devil's Trap, bitch. _(Just as the woman turns, Katie stabs her in the upper chest. Yellowish light comes out of the woman's eyes, mouth, and the knife wound as she grunts in pain. The light flashes three times like an electrical circuit surging in and out before Katie pulls the knife out and the woman collapses to the floor, dead.)_

Sam and Dean told me it was probably you, Meg. We were ready.

MICAH  
This is ready?

 _(Katie goes to him.)_

KATIE  
Hold on, baby, I'm gonna call an ambulance for you. It looks like your leg is broken. Don't move.

MICAH  
I'm not goin' anywhere. _(Small laugh)_ You kicked ass, babe. I like it.

KATIE  
Bitch pissed me off. Comes in here and hurts my fiance, then carves up my new tattoo... I just wasn't going to take it anymore. _(Dials her phone, waits)_ Yes, can you please send an ambulance to 1497 Casa Grande Way... an intruder broke into my home and assaulted my fiance. ...The intruder? I killed her.

  
 _END OF ALL RECORDINGS_

  
Micah Sloat and Katie Featherston had their wedding, which took place in JANUARY 2010, professionally recorded.

  
 **POSSIBLE CONCLUSIONS:**

Scenario #1  
Dean and Sam Winchester and James Novak's Castiel persona engineered the entire operation with the suspect "Gem/Meg." This would explain how much of it was accomplished and is in line with the profile compiled of them by the FBI.

However, it seems that if they wanted to kill Micah Sloat and Katie Featherston, they would have simply done it when they had ample opportunity, unless they wanted to use "Gem/Meg" as a scapegoat.

  
Scenario #2  
Sam and Dean Winchester and James Novak's Castiel persona had nothing to do with the attempted murder of Katie Featherston and Micah Sloat, and were honestly trying to help. In some ways, this scenario is more frightening, because it could mean that they are locked in a holy war with the forces of evil that could eventually involve countless numbers of people. Many clues leading to this conclusion were dropped during the time the Winchesters spent in Micah Sloat's home.

In my recommendation, the best course of action we can take is to prepare for this scenario. If there is a holy war brewing, the Post-Initiative should assuredly be there to meet our adversary, whomever he may be.

  
Transcribed by SPECIAL AGENT RILEY FINN, FBI, Occult Crimes Division

 **LONGASS AUTHOR'S NOTES:** The future I've implied for Riley here contradicts the Buffy comics. The reason that I included the "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" crossover is because I wanted someone who knew a little something about the paranormal to be the one to transcribe the recordings. I had a dream while writing the story that it was Riley, so what the hell. :D  
The character death ending of this story is partially based on the alternate ending of PA (Katie slitting her throat).  
I just made up a name for Meg's new meatsuit, but I'm not even really considering it the character's real name. It was just, on her part, a joke on the name Meg. And "Chikane" means 'Replacement' in Japanese. ;)  
When I thought of crossing over SPN and PA, it seemed natural that the fire that burned down Katie's childhood home would be a great connection to make between the two fandoms. I mean, it's perfect, right? I would, however, like to write a non-show-mythology-heavy version of this story one day. There are many possibilities.  
I just made up Micah and Katie's address for story purposes. Same goes for Brittany, Katie's sister - never existed in the movie.  
Taco Pagoda is a joke restaurant I made up years ago; I needed the name of a Mexican restaurant in Japan. Harhar.  
I also made up Sin Root.  
"Farmville" was created by Zynga Games. I cheated a bit with having the guys feed Cas's chickens - you couldn't really do that in the game until early 2010.  
Title of the story comes from the Bon Jovi song "Bullet." It plays off the theme of guilt and responsibility, something both Katie and Sam are dealing with here.  
Thanks to Sammie for the great beta and for being into my work enough to pornable me into writing a porn version of this story sometime in the future. I started craving Sam/Katie in some form after writing this, and she really likes Sam, so we both decided it would be awesome to get him laid repeatedly, even if it probably will cause mega-angst.


End file.
